The Legend of the Chosen Ones
by Misty Wildfire
Summary: Read the prologue first it's seperate...Ash and the gang get caught in another legend where enemies become friends, and friends become enemies. AAMR, JAJR, Brock gets a girl... *chapter 10 uploaded* um just some crappy junk about the legend and some oth
1. Misty's Adventure

Disclaimer: Ok I shouldn't even have to do this, but, I DON'T OWN POKEMON!

****

YOU HAVE TO READ THIS Authors Notes: All right everyone here's chapter one! Yeah! I finally finished! I want to dedicate this to Inami because I really liked your review it was funny so I will imitate you and say *deepbreath* letsgetonwiththeficeveryoneenjoyandiwilltryandfinishtheotherpartsoon. *Falls over out of breath* hehehehe sorry I had to do that thanks Inami! Oh yeah and only Misty is in this part I will do the ash one next it was easier this way.

****

READ THIS TOO: Re-cap, after her and Ash separated, Misty went back to cerulean to get a couple Pokemon back. After that she ventured into Johto heading towards Goldenrod City. (She did capture Pokemon on the way, I'm just too lazy to write which ones.) While traveling she met a girl named Kelly, that was also 15 and was traveling on her own. The girl had brown, wavy type hair, and her eyes were brown also. Her specialty in Pokemon was grass and rock. It was six months later and both girls had grown a great reputation throughout Johto and Kanto. They were known as the best trainers of their element, undefeated in every match. The gym leaders couldn't believe the strength these girls and their Pokemon had.

*11 Months and 25 days later*

Misty had grown a lot. She was 5'7; her figure now in the shape of a woman was beautiful. Every man would complement her or even try asking her out. Of course she declined politely. Her hair now went past her shoulders and was rarely ever put up in a ponytail. Kelly still looked the same except, like Misty, she grew to the same height and her hair was almost waist length. They were walking towards Viridian, heading back to pallet to meet up with ash once again.

"Hey Misty, why don't we stop for a while and let our Pokemon have a little fun?" Kelly suggested.

"Well, I guess so," she said as she turned around and started walking backwards to talk to her friend, "we have been walking for a bit." She was about to turn back around when * BAM! *

Kelly looked down at her friend and asked, "Are you alright?"

Misty shook her head yes then stood up to face the person she bumped into. She turned to see a man around the age of 19, with bluish purple hair and green eyes. "James?" 

"Misty?" 

"Wow, Misty you sure did change." 

"So did you. It's been a while, I see you aren't in Team Rocket anymore."

"Yep, Jessie, Meowth and I are livin' on our own. And me and Jess are dating."

"That's great! Where is Jessie?"

"Oh, she's meeting me back at pallet we went to go do something and we had to go to separate places, and we moved to pallet."

"Really, why don't you come with us. We're headed to Pallet."

"Great it'd be nice for some company. What's happened between you and Ash?"

Misty just looked down at the ground not saying anything. Kelly walked over to James, pulled him aside and whispered into his ear. "Around a year ago her and ash split up so they could get stronger at Pokemon training. She misses him a lot, so I suggest you won't say anything about it 'till we get to Pallet. By the way my name is Kelly."

James just shook his head and apologized to Misty. Misty said it was all right and changed the subject.

"So James, have you caught any new Pokemon lately?"

"Yes actually, me and Jessie are catching mainly Fighting Pokemon, but we still have our original ones."

"Hey are you the ones they call the masters in fire and water, grass and rock, and fighting?" a boy said who had two others with him.

Misty looked curiously at James when the boy said fighting and answered the boy. "Yes we are who wants to…Mikey?"

"Hey how do you know my name?" The boy asked, "Wait a minute you're, you're Misty!" They ran to each other and gave a warm friendly hug. They were about to catch up on things when the other two boys interrupted.

"We were here to battle not chit-chat."

"Oh, yeah, right. Misty we would like to challenge the three of you." He said pointing to all three.

"Alright choose the one you wish to battle and we'll be on our way." Mikey chose to battle Misty, Drake chose Kelly, and John chose to battle James. "Ok this will be a six on six battle and no using any type of an item unless the Pokemon is seriously injured, but then it still can not battle." They all agreed and the battles started. 

Misty and Mikey

"Go Butterfree!"

__

Fffrrreeee!

"Go Squirtle!"

__

Squirtle!

"Butterfree, poison powder!"

"Squirtle withdrawl and then use hydro pump!" Squirtle did as Misty asked and knocked out Mikey's Butterfree with one hit.

"Alright you got that one now lets see how you like this. Go Electabuzz!"

__

Buzz, Buzz! (I know it doesn't say that, but uh…yeah ok on with the battle!)

"Squirtle, great job, return. Go Vaporeon."

"You do know I have the advantage. I'll faint it with one hit. Electabuzz Thunder Shock"

"Don't be so sure. Vaporeon stand your ground and then use surf!" Mikey smirked _easy win_, he thought. His face then turned to shock when he saw his Electabuzz give her Vaporeon an electric attack and it just shook it off.

"How did that happened." He said as he called back his Pokemon, seeming that electric is week against water.

"Hey it helps if you train Pokemon with their week element." She called back he Vaporeon. "I'll go first this time. Go Growlithe!"

__

Growl!

"Go Polywhirl!"

__

Polywhirl!

"Growlithe, Quick attack!"

"Polywhirl, use agility and then water gun!"

Both Pokemon did their attacks and Growlithe was hurt but not to seriously. Polywhirl was slightly fazed.

"Alright Growlithe time for your Electric Fire!"

"Electric Fire! What's that!" By the time Mikey finished talking his Polywhirl had been defeated.

"I am the only one that has taught my Pokemon that move, it takes your friendship and determine to teach a Pokemon new moves like that." Mikey sent out two more, which were his Machop and Pikachu. Misty had beaten him with Flareon and Charmander.

"Go Eevee!"

__

Eeeeevvvveeee!

"Go Psyduck!"

__

Psy-yi-yi!

"Psyduck? Boy misty I thought you had me beat, but now I know this will be a cinch. Eevee, tailwhip."

"Alright Psyduck you know what to do." Psyduck started to get this aurora around him it turned black then purple then blue. Eevee had froze and was lifted off the grown. Psyduck waved his hand and Eevee flew up and then slammed back into the ground with a heavy thud. Mikey just stood there awestruck.

"How…how did that happen?" He said as he walked to pick up his Eevee.

"Simple, I just trained Psyduck a little more." Misty said "Great job Mikey, maybe you'll learn a few things the next time you battle someone like me."

"I for sure won't underestimate you." Misty and Mikey went to the others to see that all three boys had lost and James and Kelly were smiling triumphantly.

"Well guys it's been nice battling you but we have a date later on so until next time." Kelly said. Mikey and his two friends walked off.

"Why don't we rest at the Pokemon center tonight and head to Pallet tomorrow." James said while yawning.

"Alright, I need to call someone anyway." Misty said as the three of them headed for the Pokemon center. When they got in, the three handed their Pokeballs to Nurse Joy and got two rooms.

"Kelly I'll be in later, I need to call a friend!" She yelled down the hall.

"Alright!"

"Hey be quiet! We're trying to get some sleep." Some guy yelled from further down the hall.

"Sorry!" she yelled again.

"Shhhh!" 

Misty covered her mouth so she wouldn't be too loud for anyone. She walked up to the phone and dialed a number.

__

Ring! Ring! Phone Call, Phone Call

A man around the age of 18 picked up the phone his hair was short and spiked, his eyes looked like slits and he was wearing an apron. "Hello."

"Hey Brock"

Brock started to drool over the phone and get a little spaced out, "Oooo you're very pretty I've never seen someone as beautiful as you. Will you go out with me?" 

Misty sweatdropped _18 years old and still goes weird over a pretty girl. What a compliment!_ "Brock it's me Misty!"

"Misty is that really you!"

"yep sure is"

"wow you've grown to be such a pretty young lady. How's everything, and how's Ash?"

She slightly flinched at his name, but not enough for Brock to notice.

"Thank you Brock. Everything's great, I've got quite a reputation around here. I haven't seen ash in a while, but that's what I called you for."

"Go on."

"Well, in a couple days I'm supposed to meet Ash back at his house and I was wondering if you might want to come. You know to get caught up."

"I'd love to, but…"

"I've got a friend who's single."

"I'll be over there in two days!" He yelled getting excited.

"Alright, thanks Brock, we'll be over in around 3 so don't wait up. Bye!" She laughed.

"Bye Misty! It was great talking to you." The screen went blank and Misty got up and headed towards her room.

"So who'd you call?" Kelly asked curiously.

"An old friend. I asked him to meet us there so we can get caught up, I also told him you were single."

"What?"

"He wasn't gunna come, until I had an excuse, I told him I had a friend who was single, so he agreed. He gets real weird around pretty girls so."

"Oh all right cool. Goodnight Misty."

"Goodnight Kelly." Both girls turned out their lights and went to sleep.

**__**

*3Days later*

"We're here!" Misty said.

"Great, it's been a while since I was last here." James announced.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go meet this Brock person, you set me up with." Kelly said as she dragged Misty and James towards Ash's house.

Mist went up to the door and knocked.

"Coming!" Yelled a deep voice.

The door opened and Misty gasped. 

Oooooooo look a cliffhanger! I hate cliffhangers, but I had to do this. Please Review atleast 10 of you cuz not many have reviewed even though a lot read oh yeah and you know what everyone out there that read my other fic where pikachu goes withMisty, someone actually liked that idea I don't remember who at the moment but thank you! Also I'm writing a couple of song fics so the next part may be a little while. OH yeah I know there wasn't really romance in this one either but I like to keep stories in the same category. 

-Misty Wildflower ^_^


	2. Ash's Adventure

Disclaimer: K I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Christian, Felicia, and Kelly. Well not really cuz they are my friends so I don't own them own them…oh yeah and Christian really isn't my boyfriend (I wish) ok anyway yeah don't read this.ß

Authors Notes: Sorry everyone I told someone I was going to finish on the weekend, but I was in a bad mood and I didn't want to ruin it when I was in a bad mood. So sorry to keep you all waiting and I hope you enjoy this part.

****

READ THIS: Ash had met up with Felicia and her Boyfriend Christian. On the way they had battled many. Like Misty, they had made a reputation for themselves. Unbeatable even against the toughest of trainers. I will give the descriptions of the people later I don't have time right now so sorry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ash and Felicia were walking through New Bark Town, heading towards Pallet, when they heard a Pokemon scream. They turned around to where the scream was coming from, what they saw horrified them. Someone had caught a Stantler in a bear trap (you know the ones with the jaw like things and if you step in the middle it clamps shut, one of those). "Oh no, we have to help it, it could die if it stays like that too long." Said Felicia. 

"All right, Charizard go! Pry open the bear trap and set the Stantler free." Ordered Ash.

"Hey Ashy boy, what do you think you're doing with my Pokemon?"

"Gary!? You did this how could you!?"

"Simple. I just did." He smirked, "if you're so great and know everything why don't we battle, you know like a rematch from last time, but of course I will still win."

"Bring it on, Gary." 

"Go Eevee!"

__

Eeeeeevvvveeeee!

"Go Pikachu!"

__

Piiiikkkaaaaa!

"All right Eevee lets finish this off quickly. Shadow Ball!" Gary yelled.

"Shadow ball? What's that." Pikachu had no time to attack or even blink the attack came to fast. It hit her dead on, but what surprised everyone was that Pikachu started to glow and change colors. Her eyes turned green, her fur changed to black and the stripes on her back were now red. Felicia, Christian, and Gary gasped.

"The legend its, its…" Felicia stumbled. 

"True." Christian and Gary said at the same time.

"What legend are you guys talking about, and what happened to my Pikachu?"

"Well Ash I think you might want to sit down for this." Said Felicia.

Christian started to explain to Ash about this 'legend'. "When trouble is brewing in the world of Pokemon, seven chosen trainers plus a healer will be called upon to save the world. It all starts when the chosen Pikachu gets hit with a strong shadowed attack which causes this Pikachu to change drastically. These main seven will all carry certain Pokemon, the difference from every other trainer is that each of the seven will be able to hold twelve Pokemon, but they don't get to choose which ones." 

Ash's eyes grew wide at this statement. _No wonder some of the Pokemon I caught stayed with me and the others transferred._ He thought. 

"The most powerful will have a shadowed Pikachu, like yours Ash, the next with the same amount of power will carry an Umbreon. The next two chosen ones have Espeons, the grass/rock trainer will carry a Entei, the healer who is also a rock specialist will have a Blissey for your safety. The next two have a Suicune and a Raikou. With these Pokemon, plus the powers the eight have in themselves, they will be unstoppable. Their enemy is unlike any they have faced, he is tougher than the Chosen one had faced. These eight powers consist of Electric/Shadow (Ash), Fire/Water (Misty), Psychic/Fighting (J&J), Grass/Rock (Kelly), Rock/Healing (Brock), Fire/Ice (Felicia), and finally, Water/Electric (Christian). Each one will carry a specific, special rare Pokemon. Their powers will come together at the stroke of twelve on the third day of seven and will meet in the chosen ones living quarters." Finished Christian as he ran out of breath and went looking for water.

"Wow, that's amazing." Said Ash.

"Well since you are one of the eight chosen ones, I guess I should train harder," Gary said, "Smell ya later!" he yelled as he ran out of sight.

"I wonder who the other four are." Questioned Felicia.

"Yeah, me…" Ash got interrupted when someone fell out of the tree above them.

"Ow that hurt, oh…hey twerp what's up, where's your twerpette?" said the mysterious figure.

"Twerp, twerpette? Jessie?"

"No other than."

"What are you doing here?" 

"I was on my way home when I saw you guys, so I decided to listen sounds very interesting. Anyway I wanted to ask if I could come with you since I am going back to pallet myself."

"Sure why not. All right lets go everyone. Come on Pikachu."

*Coming Ash.* Ash froze. *What? What's Wrong?*

"You…you…" stuttered Ash.

*I can what?*

"You can talk, or at least I can understand it. Cool, not only are you a cool looking Pikachu, but I can understand you, this is great." Ash said excitedly. They left and headed towards Pallet Town. 

****

* PALLET *

"Mom! I'm home!" yelled Ash.

"Ash? Oh honey it's so great to see you!" Mrs. Ketchum squealed as she hugged her son.

"You too mom, you too." He managed to breathe out as she squeezed harder.

"Where's Misty?" She asked as she looked behind him.

"She should be here tomorrow."

"Oh, ok, oh yeah Ash sweetie there's a friend of yours to see you here. He said Misty invited him over." (That didn't make sense but you get the picture)

"Hey Ash" said someone as he/she walked out of the kitchen.

"Brock! How's everything?" asked Ash.

"Everything's fine. Misty invited me over. She said she wanted to catch up on things since we haven't seen each other in so long."

"That's great…." Ash was interrupted by someone coughing. He sweatdropped remembering he had friends with him. "Oh yeah, sorry guys. Mom, Brock this is my friend Felicia, her b/f Christian, and you all know Jessie."

"Hey" (Jessie)

"Hi" (Christian)

"Nice to meet you." (Felicia)

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, but I'm quite tired from traveling. I'll come over tomorrow, I think James might be with Misty. Goodnight." Jessie said as she walked out the door to her home, which was right next door.

"Night Jess. Ok everyone we have some guestrooms you can stay in. They are upstairs and choose which one if you'd like."

"Thanks Ash." Felicia said as she walked upstairs.

"Goodnight." Replied Christian and Brock as they too went to their separate rooms.

"Night mom, see ya tomorrow." Ash replied as Mrs. Ketchum went to bed.

"Alright Pikachu you can come out now." Ash whispered.

*Man I didn't think I could stay under that couch for much longer. *

Ash laughed, "don't worry pika-pal tomorrow I'll tell my mom and Brock. I don't think they could of handled the sight of you tonight. Come on lets get some rest." They went upstairs and slept peacefully.

****

NEXT DAY

Jessie came over about a half-hour ago and they were all sitting and talking in the living room.

"Maybe we should wait for Misty to get here to talk about this." Suggested Felicia.

"Your right. She'd probably be completely confused. I wonder whe…." 

* Knock* Knock *

"I'll get it!" Said Ash as he jumped out of his seat and ran to the door. 

"Anxious aren't we." Said Jessie as everyone started to laugh.

Ash ignored them and walked up to the door. He slowly reached for the doorknob. He turned it clockwise and opened it up to reveal…

------------------------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~########@@@@@@@**********

Hahahahaha another cliffhanger!!! Well you all think its Misty don't yeah. Well guess what your wrong! Hahahaha you'll see next time when I get this done…it might be a while though cuz I'm starting to get writer's block. Well hope you liked this. Please R&R

-Misty Wildflower


	3. The Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon only the idea and Kelly, Christian, and Felicia that's it so don't bug me.

Author's Note: I'm baaaaaaaack. Surprised, well no ok any way this is chapter two where everyone meets and the learn about the legend its kind of one of those in between things, but at the end there is a little bit of romance between Ash and Misty. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ch.2 The Introductions!

Ash opened the door, and there stood the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless top, with flame designs in a lighter blue and she had kakhi carpenter pants. She had shiny, shoulder length orange hair. Her greenish-blue eyes were mesmerizing. Her soft tan skin looked to gentle to touch. He was too shocked to say anything. _She's beautiful. I didn't think a year could do that to a person. Wow, I can't believe she's here. " Stupid she won't be here long if you don't say anything!"_ said a voice in his head. Coming out of his shock he opened the door a bit more and said, 

"Misty…?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door opened and Misty gasped; she could barely recognize the boy…no, man in front of her. His black wild hair was still the same, only more fitting with a few extra spikes. His soft dark brown eyes were hypnotizing (I was gunna put mesmerizing but then I realized I already did before ^_^;;). His trademark smirk was even cuter than it was a year ago. His black shirt fit him so that you could see his muscled stomach and arms; his gloves were now black and he still wore his blue genes. She realized he was taller than she was, and she chuckled slightly at remembrance of their fights about who was taller. She was amazed at his looks and could not speak. His deep soft heart warming voice filtered her ears and she replied, 

"Ash…?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ash and Misty stood there staring at each other. Kelly was standing behind Misty getting very impatient. Ash was just about to invite them in when someone shoved him aside. 

"Where is she, where is…oooooooooo you're beautiful. Has anyone ever told you ho….oowwwwyyy" 

Brock said as misty hit him over the head with her mallet. Misty sighed, "and to think he just saw me a few days ago." Shaking her head she picked Brock up. 

He looked at her and said, "Well?" 

Misty moved aside and Kelly looked up, she sweat dropped as Brock went into another "pretty girl" mode. Ash and Misty shook their heads and dragged Brock into the house, with Kelly blushing and sweat dropping behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they were inside Ash and Misty introduced everyone. Brock and Kelly were sitting on the staircase getting to know each other more, Christian, Felicia, Jessie, and James were talking about their past before this time and Ash and Misty were sitting on the couch. _Man a year can do a lot to a person. What am I supposed to say, act aaaahhh man it's almost as if I've never met her before._

Wow Ash sure did change. I wonder where Pikachu is? I haven't seen ahs for a whole year and I don't have anything to say, how pathetic.

Misty was just about to ask where Pikachu was when she heard a loud cry, "Pika (Misty!)" 

Everyone turned to look at a small black blur heading for Misty. It attached itself into Misty's arms.

"Pikachu!" Misty said in delight. The little black mouse rubbed its head on her stomach. She finally looked down at it and gasped. "Ash…where…how…when….what the hell happened to Pikachu?!" She asked shocked.

"I think everyone needs to sit down for this."

Misty looked at him puzzled as Kelly, James and Brock sat on the couch next to her. 

"Well, it all started when…" Ash preceded in telling the whole story about what happened to Pikachu and about the legend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ash was finished the room was quiet. No said anything for a couple minutes, until Misty broke the silence, "How do we know that the legend is talking about us?"

"We don't, but I'm pretty sure that at least four of us are part of the eight." 

"How?"

"Because we all have," he said while pointing at himself, Jessie, Felicia, and Christian. "Pokemon that are described in it. So if the four of you have the other Pokemon then we're set."

"All right." Misty said as she started to call put her Pokemon.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Why don't we go out back first so there will be more room." Said ash as he let go of Misty's arm.

She sweat dropped, "Oh yeah, that would make sense."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they were outside Misty, James, Kelly, and Brock let out all of their Pokemon. Misty gasped as Kelly threw out her Entei.

"Well, Misty, it looks like I…" Ash started.

"Kelly!!!"

"What?"

"How come you never told me you had an Entei!?" Yelled Misty.

"Because you never asked." She stated matter of fact. (That doesn't make sense but I had to put something.) Misty fell over anime style. 

"And because I didn't want to make a big deal about it!"

"Well you still could have told me!"

"Well sorry!" Kelly said sarcastically.

Misty stuck out her tongue. 

"Hmph." They both said, and they crossed their arms and turned away from each 

Everyone sweat dropped and Ash turned to James. 

"Were they always like this?"

James just nodded his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Kelly and Misty calmed down they recalled their Pokemon, except the main ones, and went back inside. After eating Jessie and James went home after thanking Mrs. Ketchum.

"Well thanks for the food Mrs. Ketchum, we should get going and find a place to stay."

"Nonsense, there's enough rooms in this house for you to share. Now Kelly, Felicia, and Misty, you can sleep in my room, while Brock, Christian, and Ash can sleep in Ash's room."

"But what about you?" Questioned Misty.

"Don't worry about me, I'm going on vacation for a couple of weeks."

"Oh." Said Misty.

"Now that everyone is settled in I will be going now, if you need anything ask Prof. Oak, bye everyone see you in three weeks!" She said as she ran out the door.

"By Mom/Mrs. Ketchum."

"Goodnight everyone." Said Kelly

"Night." Said Felicia.

"Sleep tight." Said Christian.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Said Brock.

"Guys grow up." Ash replied.

Misty just shook her head.

As everyone walked upstairs, Misty went outside and up to the roof, without noticing a pair of eyes watched her as she walked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

It's such a beautiful night tonight; there are so many stars here in Pallet town. She sighed and continued to star gaze. She heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't bother to turn around, for she knew who it was. "Ash, what are you still doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'm not tired and the sky seemed clear enough to look at the stars." She replied sounding more tired than she wanted to be.

Ash just smiled and stared into her beautiful eyes. They were both caught up in each other to notice how much time went bye; they were leaning in closer. They closed their eye and then… 

"Hoot hoot!" They jumped back and were blushing furiously.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah"

"What do you think will happen to us?"

"I don't know Mist, I don't know."

Misty turned around and scooted closer to him; she leaned her head on his shoulder, "Goodnight Ash."

"Goodnight Misty." He said as he put his arm around her and they both fell asleep peacefully on the roof, as the stars and moon smiled down upon them.

__

To be continued…

__

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Wow! I finally finished! Aren't you all happy I got the next part up? Well I am, sorry about the delay and I hope this one doesn't disappoint you. I'll try my best to get the next one up soon, I would this weekend but I'm going to Las Vegas. Yeah! Ok anyway please, please review I love reviews even if they are bad 

-Misty Wildflower


	4. Who's Talking Out Of The TV!?!?

Ash opened the door, and there stood the most beautiful woman he has ever seen

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I only own the story line and Christian, Kelly, Felicia, and Hydra. Well not really they are all real people and one is me ^_^ .

AN: wahoo I finished the next part! yes!! Well I hope you like this one it took me a while to get it done…more romance in this one and it may be kin of sappy so… 

***************************************************************************

****

Who's talking out of the TV!?!?

Misty woke up…surprised about her surroundings until she realized what happened. She smiled, and looked at Ash's peaceful face. _He looks so cute when he's sleeping._ She moved a straying peace of his hair out of the way and let out a sigh. She was so comfortable in her position that she decided to go back to sleep.

````````````````````````````````````````````

Ash shielded his eyes from the morning suns glow and yawned. He quickly remembered what happened last night as he heard and soft sigh. He looked down at Misty and smiled warmly at her. Her head lay across his chest as she was curled up in his lap. With out wanting to wake her he gently put his arm behind her head and the other beneath her knees and picked her up and started walking into the house. 

Misty felt herself being lifted and knew Ash was taking her inside. She didn't mind since it was one of the only times her and Ash got to be close like this without fighting. She snuggled her head into his chest more and let out a deep happy sigh. Ash smiled again, he couldn't help it, her soft, warm smiling face glowed in the sunlight and illuminated her features and the glow made her look more like an angel than ever before. _My Angel, my beautiful angel…_he started to think of all their old adventures and how fun it was and painful. He cringed remembering she probably still had that mallet. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was about to walk in the living room, but he looked in the backyard and had a better idea. _Misty's gunna kill me when she wakes up…hehehe_. He snickered and walked out the back door.

````````````````````````````````````````````

__

Ash is so gentle with me and his body is so warm, I think I'll fall asleep by him more often. She smiled then felt a funny feeling they weren't inside anymore and she felt like she was flying for a split second, but then she definitely wasn't ready for what happened next………..

*SPLASH*

"AAHHHHH ASH KETCHUM!!! Get your sorry ass over here right now and get me out of this below 0 freezing water immediately!!! She was mad. He had just ruined a romantic moment. _Typical Ash_. She looked over to the side of the pool where Ash lye laughing his head off.

"Mist…hahaha…Misty…hahaha…so…funny…hahaha…your face….oh geez….it hurts…hahahahaha…" He just kept laughing and couldn't stop. Misty just glared at him.

"What happened? Did someone…*snicker* Misty you…hahaha" Brock couldn't finish and he and Christian were on the floor laughing along with Ash. Misty screamed again at Ash to get her out of the pool, but he continued to laugh.

"*Yawn*…What happened? We heard someone scream." Said Kelly. Kelly and Felicia looked to in the pool where Misty was. They gasped at first then tried to keep their laughter under control. Misty was still in her Pajamas and her face was red from anger and embarrassment as she glared at Ash. Kelly and Felicia went to go help Misty out of the pool unable to hold the laughter anymore they too were laughing on the floor along with Brock and Christian. Ash had gotten up and sprinted in the house away from the angry Misty and her mallet. 

"Ash get back here now! You're going to pay for that!" She yelled as she ran after him in to the kitchen. Behind them four people were on the floor laughing so hard that they started to cry.

Inside the house:

Ash was running through the kitchen and into the living room. He stopped on one side of the couch, catching his breath. Misty stopped on the other side, breathing hard. "Oh Ash you are so gunna get it! I was in a good mood until you woke me up!"

"Well, _Kasumi_ Misty Waterflower, I was bored and you're fun to tease." He said as he smirked, he knew she hated it when he used her real first name, plus the use of her full name. 

"Oh why you…you …grrrr Ash!" She chased him around the couch for an hour non-stop. She stopped on the other side of the couch this time as Ash stood across from her. "You're enjoying this aren't you _Satoshi Ashton_ Ketchum." He grinned, she was trying to get to him, but it wasn't working. He just nodded. "Well not for long." He looked at her puzzled and even more so when she disappeared. He looked around wondering where she went.

"Misty…Misty?" 

"Boo!!!"

"Ahhh!" he screamed as he was pushed from behind onto the couch. "Ahaha Misty…. please…haha…stop….can't….breath…"

"Say it." She said as she continued to tickle his sides.

"Stop…please…ahaha…stop…"

"Say it!"

"Ok, ok." She stopped tickling him and he sat up breathing hard.

"You're …the best…Water Pokemon mistress there ever was and you're the most beautiful one out of all your sisters." He said the last part seriously. But Misty didn't pay attention to it. 

"Good." She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Ash just shook his head and sat next to her. Both sat on the couch tired from their morning exercise. 

"Are you two part of the Pokehumans?"

"Pokehumans?"

"Yeah, you know the ones in the legend."

"Oh…yeah…hey how are you able to talk to us through the T.V?" Ash asked.

"I don't have time to explain, but I need you and your," she paused trying to see if it was his girlfriend or not. Not wanting to get into in argument she continued. "friend here, to go get the rest of the group and you need to do it now!" The mysterious person yelled.

"Ok, ok geez calm down. Misty, I'll get everyone here, you can go get Jessie and James."

"Ok." 

They both left. Ash got Felicia, Christian, Brock, and Kelly from the backyard. (They were swimming since Misty gave them the idea.) Misty walked a few houses down and got Jessie and James. When they returned they sat everyone on the couch and the chairs around it, while they stood up behind the couch.

"Ok good everyone's here." They all stared at the T.V in wonder and amazement.

"Don't worry bout it guys just listen to the girl." Misty said.

"Thanks. First off my name you will use is Hydra, that's all you need to know bout me and I'm your ally, I tell you what you need to do like Artemis (Spelling?) in Sailor Moon.

"Ooohhhhh." Everyone said.

"Second, I need some of you to go find the book in Prof. Oak's lab about the Legend, because you weren't told the whole thing. Third, I need to people to go visit Sabrina and get her help and run an errand for her and me. And I would prefer if you two went." She said as she pointed at Ash and Misty. 

"Us? Why?" They said at the same time. 

"Besides the obvious reasons, its because you two know her more than anyone else, and I don't want Brock here drooling on her."

"What obvious reasons?" They again said together.

Everyone just shook their heads, "Uhh never mind you'll find out later. I need Jessie, James and…Felicia to go to Prof. Oak. The rest of you need to go here," a map was shown on the screen and the area was in red. "and start training. You are going to need it for the future. Oh yeah to get there you need these." Eight devices that looked like watches came flying out of the VCR and into everyone's hand. "These will transport you to the training area and Pallet no where else. Make sure that no one else knows what they do understand" they nodded. "Good. Now go!" The TV turned off. They sat in silence shocked that watches came out of the VCR. Ash broke the silence,

"Well, Misty, let's get some stuff packed." He grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs. When they were done everyone had already left and left a note saying to contact them when they need to come back. They hopped on Charizard and flew to Saffron.

(It's like 8:00 at night k.)

Prof. Oak's Library: 

"Holy cow we have a ton of books to read!" Jessie said.

Jessie, James and Felicia looked at the room full of books it reminded them of Beauty and The Beast. 

"Well I guess we better start." Felicia said.

Secret Place: 

"Whoa what a trip…" Brock said as he steadied him self.

"Ok lets get started, Brock you battle me first and then you get Kelly next." Christian said.

"Yeah take her on a date…" Brock started to get in a dream like state as Kelly blushed deeply and Christian sighed.

"No dimwit, I'm talking about battling her!"

"Oh..." Kelly and Christian fell anime style.

Charizard's back: 

Misty was sitting in front of Ash, not really holding on to Charizard. Ash didn't mind since she was leaning back on him and he got to hold her. He absent-mindedly pulled her closer to him and she leaned her head on his chest. "*Yawn* you don't mind if I fall asleep do you?" Misty said sleepily.

"No not at all." 

"Thanks. Oh and Ash…"

"Yeah"

*BAM*

"Ow! What was that for Misty!"

"For throwing me in the pool! And if I wake up in a different position I will personally see to it that Charizard here burns you to a crisp and the only exception is if I'm in a bed!" She replied. Charizard grunted in agreement.

"Ok, ok I promise."

"Good." She then fell asleep to Ash's voice as he sang a song softly in her ear, barely loud enough for Charizard to here. When he finished he made Charizard slow down so he and Misty wouldn't fall off. He pulled her into a tighter embrace and fell asleep as well with his angel in his arms.

Prof. Oaks library: 

Jessie and James were sitting in the same position they were in when they started. Felicia was getting frustrated. "HEY LOVEBIRDS!!!" She yelled.

"Hmm?" Jessie said not really paying attention, she was to busy staring into James' green eyes.

"WILL YOU TWO SNAP OUT OF IT!!! I've already gone through 15 books and you two have only gone through 5! We've been here for three hours!" She got up and whacked both of them on the head. "Now we'll be here for another three before we get rest because the two of you wasted our time!" 

"Well sorry!" Jessie said sarcastically. "Sorry we haven't seen each other for a while and we want to spend time together. I bet you're just jealous because your wimpy boyfriend isn't here." 

Felicia turned red from anger and embarrassment. "First of all he isn't wimpy and second I'm angry because you haven't gotten anything done!!!"

"All right all right come on Jess lets get going." James said.

Secret Place: 

"Ivysaur, dodge and use Razor Leaf!"

"Oh boy." Said Brock. He know had been defeated by Christian and Kelly. "I need to train more often."

"Yup. You sure do. Lets take a break and give the rest of the Pokemon we didn't battle with a training exercise while the rest of us take a break." Christian said.

"Sure." Replied Kelly.

Charizard's back: 

Charizard swooped down in front of the Saffron City gym and knocked. (Yes knocked. He has arms and hands...claws whatever.) Sabrina opened the doors and let Charizard in. I'd leave them like this, Misty said I get to fry Ash if she isn't in the same position.

Why? Sabrina asked.

I'm not sure. Something to do with a pool. Charizard replied.

She looked into Their thoughts and laughed Don't worry about it Charizard. Well come on I have a spare room. When they got to the room Sabrina used her powers to move them onto the bed so they wouldn't wake. She covered them up and smiled. Sabrina and Charizard looked at them and smiled. Cute aren't they.

Yeah I've never seen any humans or Pokemon in love as much as they are. To bad they won't admit it.

Sabrina silently agreed Well the way things are going it shouldn't be long before the confess. Charizard nodded and they walked out the door shutting it quietly. Charizard lay in front of the door guarding it, while Sabrina headed back to her room.

Her TV screen turned on and a voice started talking to her. "Sabrina."

"They made it here, but they are asleep now."

"Good. In these 3 days they're going to need each other more than ever."

"I know what you mean Hydra. I just hope that whatever happens won't tear them apart." Both girls fell silent as they thought about the days ahead of them and what is to become of Ash and Misty.

__

To be Continued…

******************************************************************************

OK I hoped you liked it and next chapter will have more action and I think more romance and evil characters!!!!! If anyone wants to know what Pikachu looks like you can look at my profile and it should be the picture. I know I told some peeps about making Christian evil, but I couldn't do it so yeah. Anyway I hope you like please review please!!!

-Misty Wildflower


	5. The Mission

Sabrina walked into their room wondering if they had gotten up yet

Disclaimer: Duh!!

AN: I just realized that people might not be reading the prologue so if you haven't read that if you were confused in the beginning. Also uh… I dunno just please read.

********^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************

****

The Mission _dun dun dun_

Sabrina walked into their room wondering if they had gotten up yet. She looked over at the bed to see them still sleeping and in the same position they were in when they put them to bed last night, except they looked more comfortable and they were closer. 

"Ash, Misty, you need to get up now." They stirred a little and slowly opened their eyes to see another set staring back at them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" both yelled. Ash was so surprised that he fell out of the bed, trying to grab the blankets for some support he missed and grabbed Misty instead.

"Oww…" Ash looked up to see Misty on top of him blushing like crazy.

"I…umm… you…we…what…were…how…"Misty stuttered as she tried to make up an excuse.

"Ash, Misty last night Charizard dropped you off and you were asleep like that so we just left you the way you were and set you on the bed." Sabrina said seeing Misty and Ash's predicament. 

"Oh." They both said. 

"Hurry up and get ready. You're going to meet Je… I mean Hydra today."

"Je?" 

"It was nothing I was thinking of someone else."

"Ok…" Misty took the bathroom first than Ash. They met Sabrina inside the gym. 

"When ar…" Sabrina held up her hand to silence Ash. A girl same age and height as Sabrina came out. She had mid length blonde hair and green eyes. 

"Hi, you know me as Hydra, my real name is Jennifer. Before I tell you your mission I need you to change into these." She had a pair of black tennis shoes with lightning surrounding them and a pair of dark blue shoes with light blue flames surrounding the edges. Next, 2 pairs of pants, one pair was cloth like, black with a lightning pattern around the waist and the other pair were dark blue jeans with the flames around the ankles and waist which also had a belt attached that had red flames. She also had two shirts, the blue shirt which was actually a tank (lighter than the jeans) had flames on the bottom and around the sleeves and it was slightly darker than the shirt, the black shirt had lightning bolts surrounding the whole shirt. Sabrina was also holding two cloaks both matching the clothes only the blue was so dark it almost was black. Hydra handed Ash the black clothes and Misty the blue ones, as Sabrina did the same with the cloaks. "These clothes will be helpful with certain element type attacks if ever attacked on you. It's also good camouflage in the dark. They are non-susceptible to your element attacks and the ones your Pokemon have."

"Suscepta what?" Ash said confused.

"Non-susceptible. It means that the attacks such as electricity and dark elements wont be able to hurt you but they can hurt me because mine only resists water and fire." Misty explained.

"Oh ok." Ash said still a little confused.

"Now go change and then I will tell you what you need to do."

When Ash came out Sabrina could barely hold back her laughter. Hydra didn't do any better. "Ash you need different hat. It looks ridiculous with that outfit."

"But I won this cap. I had to send…"

"Ash please don't explain that story again. Its too much effort for you for a stupid thing." Misty said as she walked out of the other room.

"MIStttyyy…wow…" Ash started to yell at her but stopped when he saw her. Even though he saw the clothes before and didn't think much of them, the clothes on her made her look beautiful. Her outfit fit her curves perfectly and it brought out the blue in her eyes. She saw the look on his face and smirked. She was gunna have fun with teasing him. 

"So Ash what do you think?"

"You look…uhh…look…wow…" he said speechless. 

"Thanks Ash." She went over to him and lightly kissed him on the cheek, blushing as she did. Ash turned even redder. _What am I doing! What's coming over me!? Man sooner or later by the way I'm acting he'll find out._

"As I was saying, Ash you either get rid of the hat or get a new one."

"But, but" he stuttered

"Here give it to me." Sabrina took his hat and her hands got a purple glow around them. Slowly the hat started to turn black while the symbol turned purple. "There that's much better." She said as she handed it back to him. "Don't worry when this is done I'll change it back if you want."

"Ok thanks."

"Now I need the two of you to go to the Pokemon tower and catch two Pokemon,"

"That shouldn't be to hard." Ash interrupted.

"Let me finish first. These Pokemon belong to two very evil people, they work for a group called T.R.A. (Not Team Rocket) and we need you to get the information from them. If you can't, I'm sorry to say, but you must kill them."

"WHAT!"

"Were only 16 and you want us to kill people we don't even know let alone kill!"

"Look they have some sort of evil inside them they aren't really evil. Sabrina and I are trying to find a cure to get rid of the evil, but for now if the capture of both human and Pokemon is accomplished you will have to kill them."

"What about the Pokemon?" Misty asked.

"Take these," she handed each a Pokeball. One was blue with lighter blue flames around the whole thing the other black with lightning bolts, like their outfits. "it will help with capturing them. They break out of ordinary Pokeball or any type for that matter, but these are strong enough to hold them. They deliberately match you clothes so you can tell them apart. Once you capture them each Pokeball will change into the color or element type symbol on the Pokeball so it is easier to tell what's what and who's who. For today you will be training. Have any of you found a new power?"

"No/Yes."

"Misty how come you never told me?"

"Because I don't know how to use it. I only did it once." She replied.

"What power is that Misty?" Hydra asked.

"Teleport" Ash said. "She did it while we were at home and she was mad at me, an she was chasing me we stopped and then she disappeared and showed up behind me. At that time I didn't make a big deal about it and now I know what it was."

"Well Misty come with me and I'll teach you how to suppress that power and others you need. Ash go with Sabrina and she'll tech you some combat moves and a whole bunch of martial art styles." Hydra then retreated to a door on the left followed by Misty. Sabrina took Ash to a training room and started to train. 

"How will I learn all that in half a day?!"

"Don't worry Ash we have our ways."

WITH MISTY

"Now that you've got teleport down I need to teach you some element attacks but first the most powerful. HydroBlast." 

"What's that?" Misty asked Hydra.

"Since your element specials are fire and water your attack that you use best is HydroBlast which consists of Hydro Pump and FireBlast."

"Oh ok." Misty then continued her lesson.

********^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************

10 P. M.

Ash and Misty each spent half the day with each person. Misty had just finished up with Sabrina and was really tired. When she came out she saw Ash half asleep on the couch. She made him sit up and then plopped down beside him. 

"Very good. The both of you learned quicker than I thought."

"You mean Ash learned something quickly?!"

"Misty…shut up." He replied dryly. To tired for an argument.

"Tomorrow you will go to the tower and you only have two days to complete you mission one day to get there and one to do the job. Now go to bed you're getting up early tomorrow." Hydra told them, and then she left without another word.

"Misty come with me. I'll show you to your room. Ash yours is the one you were in this morning."

********^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************

"What time is it?" Jessie asked.

"9:30." Felicia replied.

"We've been here for a day and a half and we haven't found the book." James said frustrated as he hit a bookcase with his hand. "Owy…oh look little Koffings and Victreebls." He said dazed as he fell to the ground.

"What book is this?" Asked Felicia as she picked it up off the floor from where James was standing.

"Are you all right James?" 

"Yeah."

"Wow. James did something right for once." 

"What are you talking about?"

"The book that fell on your head we are, no were searching for."

"Can we go then. Its creepy in this lab." James said sounding scared.

"Yeah sure. We'll meet up with Christian, Kelly, and Brock." Felicia said.

"Thank you so much, this place gives me the creeps."

********^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************

"I won, I won, I finally won! All this training is finally paying off." Brock yelled as he was jumping up and down all over the place.

"I can't believe my Ivysaur lost to his Gravler." Kelly said.

"Shows what can happen when you fight the Pokemon's weakness all the time." Christian replied.

"Wahoo I won oh ye…oww." 

"What a ride." James said.

"Canmphgyoupleasemphfgetofffmemph." 

"What was that Brock?"

"I said can you please get off me!"

"Oh, sorry Brock."

"Have you heard from Ash and Misty yet?" Felicia asked.

"Nope."

__

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 

"Huh?"

"Hey guys this is Sabrina."

"Where?"

"You watch Jessie. Now Ash and Misty won't be back for at least two more days. So just continue to train and don't look through the book until they return." 

"Ok thanks for the info. Bye." Said Jessie

"Bye." _Click_
    
    "Looks like we'll be here for two more days."

********^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************

"General ****!"

"Yes Sir?"

"I want you and Lt. **** to make sure Satoshi and Kasumi don't make it to the tower."

"Who are they?" The Lt. asked.

"Ash and Misty dimwit!" Said the General.

"Oh"

"Now go!!! I won't take failure. And if you do fail you won't be able to walk." Great threat huh

"Yes ****." 

"That's Sir to you!"

"Yes _Sir_!" The Lt. and General then walked out of the room. Sir That's his name for now paged his assistant

"Marina, is the NDW ready yet?" he asked.

"The what?"

"Grrr….the Nameless Destruction Weapon."

"Oh that weapon. Not yet Sir the progress is going faster, should be ready in six weeks."

"Good." _Those two will pay for all the trouble they caused me and got me into. _"Mwahahahahaha."

"Sir is everything ok?"

"Just fine. Carry on."

"Ok."

"Mwahahahahahahahahahaha." He continued laughing.

********^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************

ok peeps, I was lucky to get this up. I'm not allowed on the computer for certain reasons, but seeing as I'm doing 'homework' I am writing this. So the next chapter I'm working on now. I should have it up sometime this month the latest is June. Oh and can anyone guess who the three evil people are. Give you a hint: they are in the show. Great hint huh. Hehehe ok I got to go, I am making another chapter story that will be interesting, but this comes first so please R&R bye bye!

- Misty Wildflower


	6. To The Tower

To The Tower

Disclaimer: I own none of this…well the story line, but not the characters.

AN: Read the bottom one it'll explain stuff

__

Italics = Thoughts

{} = Author notes

() = Pokemon talk

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

To The Tower

Ash and Misty were now on their way. It was quiet; the only words spoken were on direction.

"Ash, what do you think wiaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" The ground beneath Misty crumbled and she fell through.

"Misty are you ok?!" Ash yelled down to her.

"I think so, my ankle hurts really bad and I have a slight headache {slight, man I'm getting cheesy}, but other than that I'm fine."

"Do you think you can get out on your own?"

"No, it's like 20 ft down. Whoever set this doesn't want something to get out." 

Ash didn't say anything for a while. He was trying to think of a way to get Misty out when something caught his eye. "Misty I'll be back in a few minutes, I think I figured a way to get you out."

"Ok, just hurry please."

Ash walked towards a bushy area as he said to himself, "Man she's gunna kill me after this. Pikachu go." He whispered. {Thought I forgot her didn't you. You're right I did ^_^;;;}

"Pika pikachu (finally fresh air.)" She said as she stretched.

"Sorry buddy. I need a favor, can you go talk to that Spinarack for me and ask if it can get Misty out of the whole for me."

"(Bug, Misty, let me think...HELLO! She'll kill you!)"

"I know, I know, but it's the only way that's quick enough to get her out. There isn't any other way unless I want to take forever."

"All right, but don't tell me I didn't warn you." Pikachu went to go talk to the Spinarack while Ash went to Misty.

"Misty please don't freak out, I know you hate bugs, but can you please get over that fear for now."

"Bu...bu... bugs. You're sending a BUG to get me! Are you crazy!" She yelled with panic in her voice.

"Listen, it's the only way out. Just try please." He begged.

"All right. I'll try."

Pikachu then came over with the Spinarack. Ash said to be careful as it climbed down. Ash and Pikachu started to get worried, for at least five minutes nothing could be heard. When all of a sudden, "AAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHH get it out of here please. Please get it out, I cant, god please Ash." She started to cry a little. Every time a bug goes near her all she can think of is what happened when she was little. Spinarack then scrambled up as quickly as possible with a terrified look on its face. The girl scared it so bad, it never heard of such a powerful screech attack.

"Ugh how are we going to get her out?" Ash sat there for five minutes trying to think of a way top get her out when Pikachu spoke up.

"(I GOT IT! Why don't you go down with Spinarack's web and get Misty your self!)" 

"That's a great idea Pikachu! Thanks!"

"(That's what I'm here for. To think of things you don't. Which is like all the time.)"

"Hey! Oh wait I guess its true...oh well. Hey Misty I'll be down in a minute!"

"Ok!"

"Spinarack shoot your web down the hole and make it strong enough to hold two people."

"Spinar (Got it!)" Spinarack shot a thick string of its web down the hole. Ash then climbed down the hole to get Misty.

"Ok Mist, come on it wont hurt you."

"I don't ha...have to...to touch it do I?" She said as she tried to hide her fear.

"No, I'll carry you if you want."

"Good." She went towards Ash slowly, he grabbed her waist and she put her arms around his neck. He looked down at her to see her staring back at him; her fear of bugs didn't get better it only got worse. He smiled to reassure her and she smiled back. "All right Spinarack pull us up!" Misty buried her head into Ash's chest, she never told anyone, but she was also afraid of heights and this didn't help her at all.

"Misty we're out."

She looked up to se a pair of eyes staring at her curiously. "AAHHH Ash get it away, tell it to leave!" She yelled as she hid behind Ash.

"Sorry buddy, but my friend here isn't very fond of bugs, but thanks for your help." The Spinarack nodded its your welcome and scurried back home. He than turned to Misty, "Can you walk?"

"I think so." She started walking, limping slightly, to Ash she looked ok, but then she fell. "Ow...maybe not." Ash started to look through her bag and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Aha found it! Go Arcanine!"

"Arcanine (What's up)"

"Hey can you do us a favor and carry Misty on your back for a while. Until she feels better or until you can't carry her anymore?" Ash asked.

"Arca arca nine! (Sure, anything for my mistress!)"

"Thanks Ash." Misty said.

"No problem Mist." They started walking again and at a slightly slower pace.

"I wonder who set that trap, and if it was meant for us."

"Gggggrrrrrrrrr"

"What's wrong Arcawwwwoooooahh." Ash started to fall, but Arcanine grabbed him just in time. "Thanks."

"Ash, I think someone is trying to stop us from getting to the tower."

"Well it didn't work because I can see the tip of the tower right now."

"Well, well, well, it looks like they were smarter than we thought." A mysterious voice said from behind some bushes.

"Who are you?!?" Ash and Misty said at the same time.

"If you knew that answer we'd have to kill you, but since that's what we came here to do I guess you can see who the better trainer is, Ash." The two mysterious figures pulled the hoods off and revealed themselves.

"Gary/Richie!?!?!"

"Yep. Now that you know who we are we have to kill you." Gary sneered. Gary and 

Richie pulled out two pokeballs and let their Pokemon go.

"Arcanine take Misty and get out of here. Go towards the tower and wait for me I'll catch up later." Arcanine nodded and started to take Misty away.

"But Ash..."

"Don't worry Mist, I can take care of myself."

"But..."

"Go!" 

Misty knew Ash wouldn't change his mind so she nodded and said, "Be careful." Then she and Arcanine disappeared into the forest. Ash then turned around to Gary and Richie. "Ok, I don't know what the problem is with the two of you, but prepare to lose." "You wish Ketchum."

"Pikachu, Umbreon go!" 

"Machamp/Venasaur go!" Yelled Gary and Richie. 

"Pikachu Dark Thunder!"

"Venasaur block it." Gary smirked. _This is going to be quick, an electric against a grass, what a loser._ Pikachu launched a big lightning blast towards Venasaur. Venasaur stood its ground and when the blast hit him he flew back a couple feet, dazed slightly. 

"What! How!"

"Half dark type remember."

"Machamp low kick and double kick combined!" Richie yelled.

"Umbreon dodge and use quick attack." Umbreon dodged the attack. Pikachu was still paying attention to Venasaur to se Machamp coming straight for him.

"Pikachu watch out!" Ash yelled. Pikachu didn't move in time and was slammed up against a tree. "Pikachu are you all right?"

"Pikachu (sorta)"

"Ok hang on, Umbreon dark thunder Venasaur and lightning gun on Machamp." Umbreon did as he was told and fainted both Pokemon.

"No way he's stronger than we thought." Said Richie.

"Well since his Pokemon are tired let's get him." Ash was taking care of Pikachu and was to busy taking care of her to see them coming. "Pika pi pika chu (Ash! Watch out!)" Ash turned his head to see Gary and Richie running straight for him with some shinny object in Gary's hand. 

Gary and Richie stopped. Ash had disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Richie questioned.

"Right behind you." Gary couldn't react fast enough and he was tossed into the tree behind him, and the knife slipped out of his hand. "So Gary tell me, what happened to you. About a couple weeks ago you were fine and nice and now all of a sudden you turn on me and try to kill me."

"Well Ash, since I lost to you before, I wanted to join the side I knew wasn't gunna lose." Gary was stalling; Richie had gone to pick up the knife and was sneaking up on Ash. Gary was smiling the whole time, when Ash figured it out he turned around just as Richie swung the knife at him.

"Damn it! I should have known sooner or later you'd sink to his level." Ash said while he held his cheek where the knife had cut him. "I don't want to do this, but…" Ash closed his eyes building up energy. Richie was to stunned to move, a purple aurora was building around Ash. Ash then opened his eyes and brought Gary and Richie into the air. "Now go back to wherever you came from and tell the jerk who's doing this to shove it and he won't ever get passed Ash Ketchum." He then threw them into a nearby lake. Ash then went to look for Misty.

"Ash! What happened to you?" Misty asked worriedly.

"Richie decided he wanted to slice things and cut me across the face. Don't worry I'm fine." Ash looked at Arcanine it looked like it was going to drop on the spot. "Misty do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah sure." She recalled Arcanine and walked for a while. Ash could tell she was hurting, but didn't say anything until she almost fell.

"Misty get on my back."

"Ash I can do this myself, I know how to walk."

"I'm sure you do, but until your ankle is better I don't want you to walk."

"I'm fine ash."

"No you're not."

"I'm not helpless."

"I never said you were."

"You implied it."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Did not"

"Did too."

"Did not"

"Did too."

"Did not"

"Did too."

Ash got really frustrated and walked towards her and picked her up and put her over his shoulder. " I don't care what you say or do, when you're with me and you're hurt you are **not **walking." He said in a demanding voice. She never heard him talk like that so she just nodded. At the same exact time Pikachu decided to come out of its Pokeball.

"Pika Pikachu (What's going on?)"

"Oh Ash decided I went to slow so he decided to carry me."

"Pika (sure he did.)" She said with a sly smile on her face.

"Misty, when did you start understanding Pikachu?"

"Huh? Oh! I never realized it, I guess when I came back, something happened and I can understand all my Pokemon and yours."

"Interesting." 

They continued walking for another hour and were now at the front of the tower. {That rhymed ^_^} 

"Misty call out Arcanine and tell it to scout out this place o we can stay here for the night."

"Arcanine check out the surrounding and make sure its safe to stay here for the night." Misty said as she called out Arcanine.

"Arcanine (All right.)" 

"Ash why don't we just go inside?"

"Because one, you need to keep off that ankle and we cant do much with you like this and two, its almost dark and we need rest, I'm sure you don't want to risk sleeping in the tower do you."

"No, guess you're right."

"Stay here and get our sleeping bags, I'll go find some wood." Ash came back a few minutes later to see Misty asleep in her sleeping bag and Arcanine lying next to her. "Arcanine can you please light the fire." Arcanine nodded and did as it was told and then went back to sleep. Ash sat there for a couple minutes just staring at the two of them. _I can't believe she's still here, the only one who has never left me all through our journeys. Maybe one day I'll tell her, but not yet. _

"Pikachu pika (Thinking 'bout Misty again.)

"Yeah. Oh yeah! Better tell the gang what's up." He suddenly said.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Hello?"

"Brock, its me Ash. I just wanted to let you know Misty and me are fine and we should be back in a day or two. I gotta go I need to tell Jennifer where we are."

"Who?"

"Oh yeah, uh, Hydra I need to tell Hydra where we are."

"Ok man. Thanks for lettin' us know bye."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Jennifer, it's me Ash, Misty and I are at the tower, we'll check the place tomorrow."

"Ok, anything else?"

"Yeah Gary and Richie showed up today. They weren't themselves. You could tell in their eyes something was missing."

"All right I'll look into it. See yea." She turned off the communicator and turned to Sabrina. "We've got a problem."

"Hmm." The questioning type of hmm. 

"Seems as there are two evils now."

"Great, now we have a bigger problem, I hope Ash and Misty know how to handle this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All right people, this was probably the worst chapter in the history of my story. Sorry, I'm not that good at battle scenes, but I will ask someone to help me out so it will be better in the next chapters to come. This would have been out sooner, but my disk I saved it to messed up and lost my story so I had to do it all over again, but luckily the computer rescued it and I only had to type a couple parts over. Well thanks for readin' and please review and tell me what you think!

-Misty Wildflower


	7. Inside the Tower

"Misty, Misty wake up

Disclaimer: …..What do you think?…

AN: Hey people I'm baaack! Well here's the next chapter. And I would like to say thank you to Michi. She wrote the battle scenes! Without her I think this wouldn't be posted for a long while! 

__

Italics: Thoughts

( ): Pokemon speech

: Author's notes.

**************************

****

Inside the Tower

"Misty, Misty wake up." Ash spoke softly while lightly shaking her awake. He was scared. She was moving around saying thins he couldn't hear. She shivered, and he put his jacket over her to keep her warm, but what he couldn't understand was that she was sweating. _She must be having a nightmare._

No Ash, please don't die. Not again. I almost lost you once; I won't be able to deal with it if I lose you again. Please no...Ash.

"Ash…no...Ash." Ash could now hear her, he desperately needed to wake her up, and she was getting worse every second.

"Misty wake up. Misty you need to get up!" _She can't hear me. I know! _"Pikachu please shock Misty enough to wake her up."

Pikachu nodded and walked over to Misty and laid her paw on her shoulder. "Pika…Chu…(wake up Misty.)" Pikachu lightly shocked Misty, it was barely enough to hurt anyone or anything, but it was enough to wake her up.

"What, where…where am i." She suddenly remembers and she silently burst into tears. Can you do that? 

"Misty are you ok?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Oh Ash." She cries and he pulls her close while she cries into his chest.

"Misty, what's wrong?" He said while rubbing her back to try and calm her down.

"Ash, please don't go into the tower."

"Misty, you know we have to. What happened, you were fine yesterday?" 

"I just…*sniff *…remember the last *sob * time we were here." She couldn't finish because she started crying even harder now.

"Misty," Ash didn't finish. Misty shook her head so she could continue.

"You almost died, no wait you did. I was so upset, we were just beginning to be really close. I don't want that to happen again." She tried her best to not cry anymore, but it didn't work. She didn't care if he saw her this way, she had to open up to someone, she was tired of holding that tuff girl image, and he was the only one there.

"Misty please calm down, don't worry I'm not as young or naïve like I used to be. Besides we both are a lot stronger. So please Mist forget about what happened, it will only cause more problems when we go inside." He said as he dried her tears.

She smiled, "You still are naïve."

"Hey!"

"But you are smarter, I can give you that. If you ever come close to dying again or ever scare me that bad, then I'll hit you so hard with my mallet that you wish you were dead!" She said showing the old /misty. Ash smiled she looked so cute when she did that. 

__

Ash did I just think that! Man good thing I didn't say it out loud. He was blushing, and so was she. They were both just staring into one another's eyes. 

__

He has beautiful brown eyes *sigh* I could stare into them all day.

Her emerald eyes are so beautiful, along with her orange hair. One day I'm going to tell her, but not now.

Little did they know they were getting very close to each other.

"Pikachu (Good morning!)" _Oops_. She thought as she saw them both pull away blushing furiously. _Great I just ruined another perfect moment for them to get together. I sure need to come in at the right time. Oh well maybe later._

"Uh…*clearing throat * Goo...good morning Pikachu. Have a good sleep?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu (yep!)"

"I'm going to go change I'll be back." Misty said as she limped off and took her clothes with her and went into the forest to change. Her sprained ankle, remember. Ash watched her leave and then he too changed.

************************

They were at the front door of the tower and Ash started to walk in, but Misty just stood there. Ash looked back and shook his head. He walked back to her and grabbed her hand and squeezed it to reassure her. She looked up at him and he smiled at her, she smiled back weakly. Still holding hands they walked into the tower.

"Wow, it looks…" Misty started.

"The same."

"Yeah. Just more dirty and cold."

"And more freaky." They walked in and looked around trying to see if there were any clues at all that they needed to help them find the people. They didn't really see anything new. More holes, more dust, but that was it.

"It almost looks as if someone was looking for something." Misty said.

"Yeah well, ahhhhhhh!" As always someone fell through a hole and that someone was Ash. Hey they always end up in a hole somewhere. 

"Ash!"

Nothing.

"Ash!"

Still nothing.

"Ash!?"

"Yeah." 

"Are you ok?" She yelled down.

"Yeah fine *cough * just a little tired of this falling in a hole crap." He said as he stood up and wiped the dust off himself.

Misty giggled at his statement. "Is there anything down there?"

"A door. Come on down so we can look."

"How am I supposed to get down when I can barely walk!?"

"Oh yeah…umm…use Rapidash, I'm sure it can jump down here without getting hurt."

"All right. Go Rapidash!"

"(Yes.)" Hey I don't exactly know what sound a horse makes. What u gunna do sue me? 

"Will you please take me down there."

"(Sure.)" Misty got onto Rapidash and then Rapidash jumped down to where Ash was. Misty called Rapidash back and they continued to walk some more.

Suddenly, Misty screamed and is thrown to the side. 

"Misty!" Ash yelled and tries to run to where she is laying but is stopped by a huge man. The man is tall with dark hair. His eyes are blue. He is also wearing dark clothes. 

"No you don't!" The man laughs. 

"(Misty!)" Pikachu yells and runs over to her side. "(Are you okay?)"

"Yeah, thanks Pikachu," Misty answered. "Ash! Look out!" 

The man threw a punch at Ash, which he barely dodged. Ash was on the defense and was backing up with every punch the guy threw. Finally, he decided to take the offence and tried to kick the guy in the stomach. The guy caught Ash's leg and flung him backward, into a wall. Ash stood up and ran at the guy. 

"Ash what are you doing?!" Misty yelled. 

"What's it look like?!" Ash yelled back. "Now run before he comes after you! I can take him!"

"No, Ash! He's a lot older than you!" 

"Your point? Now GO!" 

Misty then got an idea, she limped away like he had told her and then went into the shadows. Ash couldn't see her there, so he went back to his fight.

Misty winced at every punch and kick Ash took. She could tell he was lying when he told her he could take this guy. He didn't want her to worry. But she was anyway. And got even more worried with every blow. Finally, Ash got a hit. 

He punched the guy in the stomach, but this only made the man even angrier. He kneed Ash in the stomach and punched him in the back, sending him into the ground. 

__

You were right, Misty...I can't take him... Ash tried to stand up, but he couldn't. Then he felt something. It was like new energy. And somehow, he knew it was Misty helping him. He stood up and a red glow catches his eye. He looks over and sees Misty. 

__

I told her to go... oh well. Now, to finish this guy... He faced the guy, whose eyes were as big as saucers. Ash put his arms out to the side and slowly brought them together in front of him. He clapped once and opened his eyes, which were glowing yellow. As he clapped, a huge bolt of yellow and black lightning came from the sky. It hit the guy, and he disappeared. 

"Ash!" Misty yelled. "You did it!" 

She ran as fast as she could with her ankle the way it was and hugged him. Surprised, he hugged her back. "(Great job Ash!)" Pikachu said. 

"Thanks Pikachu." Ash answered. "I guess we should keep going then."

"Yeah, I guess so." Misty answered. 

"Pikaaa! (Ahhh!)" Pikachu yelled as an invisible force hit her from behind. "(Where did that come from?)" 

"Where did what come from?" Ash asked, confused. "Oh."

Pikachu was hit again from behind. Pikachu was starting to get angry because she couldn't figure out who or what was hitting her. "(Ash! Take Misty and find somewhere safe to hide! I'll call you if I need help! Go!)"

Ash nodded and helped Misty run as best he could. 

"(Okay, I don't know who or what you are, but I'm going to win!)" Pikachu filled the air around her with dark energy and electricity. 

"(You missed me!)" Said a voice that seemed to come from nowhere. It was very much mistaken. The amount of energy and electricity that filled the room increased, and the air without it decreased. Suddenly screaming could be heard and a form appeared and fell to the ground. 

"(Missed you did I?)" Pikachu laughed. "(Hardly.)" 

"(Ha, you'll have to do better then that to beat me!)" The creature stood on its hind legs and shot spikes at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged all of them. Even when you could see the Pokemon, it was still mostly a shadow. You could tell it was huge, but not quite how huge. But you could see it's features clearly, it had rather large claws. 

"(Okay, is this better?) Piiii..." Pikachu started to power up an attack. "Kaaa...CHUUUU!!!" I huge bolt of lightning hit the creature, rendering it unconscious. "(Ash! Come capture it!)" 

"What?" Ash and Misty came back. "Oh! Pokeball go!" He threw a Pokeball at the Pokemon and captured it. 

"Okay, now what do we do?" Misty wondered.

"Keep walking I guess." Ash answered. "Here, Pikachu."

Ash used a super potion on Pikachu and healed any wounds she had. 

"(Thanks!)" Pikachu said. Ash smiled at her. "(Now let's go!)" 

They started walking; Misty was again on Ash's back. After about five minutes of walking... 

"Where do you think you're going?!" A female voice asked from the shadows. _Not again_, Ash thought. 

"Why do you want to know?" Misty answered as Ash put her down. 

"No reason really, except that you won't be going anywhere, brat!" The woman spat at Misty.

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked, taking a step toward Misty. 

"It means, that she'll have to defeat me before you can pass." 

"What?!" Ash yelled. "She can't-" 

"Ash," Misty said quietly, "I have to try." 

Ash looked at her and said, "okay, but be careful." Then he stepped off to the side to watch. 

Misty immediately too the offensive. She punched the woman in the stomach. Then she kicked her in the back of the knees, causing her to fall. Misty then got an idea. She took out her old mallet and raised it over the woman's head, ready to hit her. 

"Oh no you don't!" The woman yelled and grabbed the mallet from Misty's hands. She hit Misty in the stomach with it, causing her to stumble backward and fall. Then she held the mallet over Misty's head. 

"Get up and die." 

__

She threatened. Misty! Ash thought.

Misty started to stand and the woman swung the mallet. This seemed to be in slow motion for Ash. "Nooo!" He ran as fast as he could. 

Misty saw the mallet, also seeming to be in slow motion. She put her hands over her head, in an attempt to protect herself and waited for the impact. But it never came. She felt someone lift her out of the way of the Mallet. She saw Ash. 

"Pikachu! Finish her!" Ash yelled. 

Pikachu nodded and jumped into battle. She powered up a Dark Thunder and after it hit the woman, she was no where to be seen. All of a sudden they heard some strange beeping noise. 

"What's that?" Ash asked confused.

"You watch maybe." Misty said sarcastically.

"Oh hehe." He sweat dropped and turned it on. 

"Hey Ash, its me Jennifer, great job on defeating the evil in the tower, we didn't think you could do it o quickly."

"How do you know we defeated them?" Misty asked as she looked over Ash's shoulder.

"Apparently after you beat them they came here. Well after Misty catches that other Pokemon you need to go to the secret arena we should you. Bye." 

"Ok. Well Misty lets go find that Pokemon." They continued waking looking for the Pokemon Misty was supposed to capture.

They came across a balcony and decided to look out at it. Misty walked out and said, "Wow it's beautiful."

Grrr

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu pika (it sounded like a Pokemon.)"

"(You're right I am a Pokemon.)"

"Where are you and why aren't you going to defend yourself. I was told to capture you." Misty replied.

It stepped out of the shadows to reveal itself. Both Ash and Misty gasped. It looked exactly like an Arcanine, except its fur was blue, and the stripes were red. Its eyes were a dark green like Misty's.

"(I do not wish to battle, I know about this legend and I wish to help there is no need for a battle that I surely will lose.)"

"Ok...well then…Pokeball go!" Misty yelled as she threw the special Pokeball she was told to use. The ball automatically stopped and both Ash and Misty looked at their Pokeball as they changed colors to match their main ones. If u have no idea what I'm talking about, then go to the chapter before this and I think I mentioned what they looked like. 

"Ok well I guess that's it lets head back." Ash said as they both took out their special devices and transported back to the 'special place'.

********************************* 

"Woah that was weird." Ash said as he landed on the ground.

"Ahhhhhhh *plop * woah I never want to do that again.

"Misty can you please get off of me?" Ash replied as he tried to get up.

"Oh uh sure." Misty said while blushing.

"Will you both please get off me!" Brock said.

"Sorry Brock!" They said in unison.

"So I see you finished your little mission." Said Kelly as she helped Brock off the floor.

"Yep, now we just have to wait for Je…uh…Hydra and Sabrina." Misty said.

********************************* 

"Come on Sabrina we need to meet all of them to tell them their next Mission."

Silence.

"Sabrina you here?" Hydra looked around and tried to find Sabrina. She looked everywhere. The gym, the halls, the kitchen. _Maybe she's in her room._ When she opened the door she was surprised to see no one there, but she looked over on the bed and saw a little white piece of paper. _Wonder what this is._ She picked it up read it over and gasped. With out noticing she dropped it and ran out the door to get her Pokemon and she was on her way to talk with Ash, Misty and the rest of the gang.

The paper lay on the floor face up as it read:

__

I have kidnapped Sabrina for a ransom. As you know the Legend has started and I will be the victor! So if you want her back meet me at the old Cinnabar gym in a week. Bring all the chosen ones and their Pokemon. Or else she will die.

********************************* 

Haahaaha CLIFFHANGER! Well not really, but oh well. Ok I finally finished. Please R&R. Oh yeah I want to know I anyone out there reading this is a FF8 fan actually a Zell/Quistis fan cu I love those and I was wondering if anyone knows where I can find a bunch, cuz there aren't that many in ff.net. buh bye now!!

-Misty Wildflower


	8. Girls to the Rescue

Jessie: So Ash, what do we do now

Disclaimer: ahahahaha YOU actually think I own Pokemon ahahaha what a riot ahahah *falls off chair* Owwww that hurt…

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for this chapter, the next one hopefully won't take as long. I have a couple things I wanted to say so they are at the bottom, it's for anyone out there who wants to write a fic and doesn't have any ideas! Also I would like to thank Melfina Starwind, *-Michi-*, Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto, and umm...someone else but I forgot who it was!! Ahh sorry!! They all helped me out a couple times with this. (GO read their stories they're really good! Wait not yet! You have to read mine first!) Oh bye the way this Chapter doesn't have a lot of romance in it so… no Pokemon either just a thing to get them where they are, but it is important!

Ages:

Ash/Misty/Kelly: 16 

Felicia: 15

Brock: 17

Jessie/James: 19

__

Italics =Thoughts

(Parenthesis) = Authors notes

_Theses things and italics_ = talking telepathically.

_word_ = put emphasis on the word.

*************

Last time: 

I have kidnapped Sabrina for a ransom. As you know the Legend has started and I will be the victor! So if you want her back meet me at the old Cinnabar gym in a week. Bring all the chosen ones and their Pokemon. Or else she will die.

*************

"So Ash, what do we do now?" Jessie asked. 

"Uhhhh………eat?" He replied.

"Wahh." Everyone face-faulted.

Misty is the first one to recover and started to yell at him, "ASH WE JUST ATE AN HOUR AGO! HOW COULD YOU BE THINKING OF FO…*stomach growls* uhh hehehe." ^_^;;;

"I guess all that fighting makes you hungry." Said Kelly.

James smirked and whispered something only loud enough for everyone to hear except Ash and Misty, "Or was it all that kissing you did after you two saved each other." Everyone started snickering.

"Uhh….right...ok…hey where are Felicia and Christian? I haven't seen them ever since we got back." Misty asked.

"Well we weren't supposed to, but Brock and I were looking through the book when we read this one paragraph that said the eighth person had a Ho-Oh, Christian didn't, plus it said he would show up when we were in a time of great need, whatever that means. Besides Felicia said he was getting annoying anyway, so she decided this was her chance to get rid of him." Kelly explained.

"I didn't like him that much either, he talked to much." Ash said.

"Yeah what a coincidence. Maybe because he was taking your job." Replied Misty.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

While Ash and Misty's argument was brewing, Jessie and James looked at each other and smiled, then by some weird way they pulled out a stage.

"Aw Ashy-washy I'm only yelling at you because I love you!" Said James, while wearing an orange wig and had red suspenders. (A bad impression I might add.)

Jessie walked out onto the stage wearing a league cap and her hair tucked into it, with a Pikachu doll on her shoulder. And doing a pretty good job of being Ash. "Really me too! Everything I say is the complete opposite. I've loved you since the beginning." 

"Aw thank you Ashy." James said in a somewhat higher pitched voice. They both started to lean in and were about to kiss, but they couldn't hold in their laughter. Soon everyone but Ash and Misty were on the floor laughing hysterically.

Ash and Misty were blushing so hard that it looked like they were going to turn purple. Misty took out her mallet while Ash took out his hammer (I didn't know what to give him -_-;;) and hit everyone on the head, especially Jessie and James. Both, being very angry, grew ten times their normal size and yelled, "I would never say it that way!" _Oh my god! I did not just say that!_ They both thought.

"So you're saying you really do love each other?" Kelly asked.

Blushing even more then before, yelled, "NO!!!" They blushed, again, knowing they said the same thing again, they glared at each other and turned their backs with a "Hmph." And they walked away.

Everyone was snickering and then they just couldn't hold it in any longer as they all were laughing so hard that tears were coming from their eyes.

Just then Hydra popped in (Ok I know I said her name was Jennifer, but I don't want to type the name anymore so I'll just leave it at Hydra. Sorry Jenn! ^_^;;;;) she looked over at the group of hyenas that were on the ground laughing there heads off, while Ash and Misty had their backs turned and a face very red. "Hey guys…guys…GUYS!" still not getting any attention she yelled loudly, "HEY LISTEN TO ME!!!" Everyone stopped noticing the sternness in her voice.

"Sabrina has been kidnapped."

*************

(Oh yeah, Christian's gone because I decided to bring in a character that some people might know, also lets say Christian forgot who he was and he gave back the watch thingy k ^_^)

"So what do we do?" Ash asked Hydra.

"You aren't going to do anything. I've decided that the girls get to go on this mission. And the boys, along with myself, will search the book to see if there are any more clues."

"But shouldn't the guys do it, I mean we're stronger," seeing all the girls glare at him he replied quickly with, " and it'd be much safer so the girls don't get hurt or lost."

"Nah that's ok Brock." Misty replied. "It's better for us to go because we _don't_ get lost and we're big girls so don't you worry." She said in a sickly sweet voice. 

Before anything else was brought up Hydra jumped in and said, "Oh girls I almost forgot about the most important part."

"What's that?" they replied.

"Your clothes!" she said as she threw Jessie had a purple crop top with a light pink aurora around the bottom of it (kind of like when Goku goes ssj and the yellow goes around him or like a psychedelic T-shirt) and deep purple carpenter pants (I don't care if there isn't such a thing, but there is now!). Kelly had a green shirt and gray pants with a leaf on the left thigh, and Felicia; an icy blue long sleeve shirt with flames the color of icicles and red capri's. Each got their own trench coat, just like Ash and Misty, but with their respective colors. (I'm not the best person with clothes…)

"Hey what about us?" The guys asked.

"You'll get them later." Hydra replied with a smirk. "Ok girls, now you need to be careful, we aren't to sure how strong these guys are or who they are so," she turned to Misty, "I'm putting you in charge since you're the only one that knows how to use their power. Now on your communicator put in these coordinates, it won't take you all the way there, but close enough. Before you go make sure all your Pokemon are ready." So Misty, Felicia, Jessie and Kelly went to get their Pokemon. "Jessie, come here for a moment."

"What d'ya want?" 

"I want you to make sure nothing happens to them. You are older than they are and they will probably listen to you better. Just make sure Misty can handle this. If something goes wrong and for some reason she can't do anything, I need you to be the one to take charge." 

"You could have just said that." Jessie replied.

"grrr…. Just go!" 

The girls had gotten all their stuff together and transported to a forest not too far from Cinnabar Gym.

*************

"So how do you propose we get in?" Felicia asked.

"Why don't we just walk in. I don't see anyone near the doors." Kelly replied.

Misty sat there just staring into to space, not really listening to them. _What are we going to do? What am _I_ going to do? I'm in charge of three other girls and I'm only 16! I wish Ash was here, hard to believe, but he's a better leader than I am. Ash, my friend, my best friend, my traveling partner, the only guy I know who can keep an argument with me, the one I …I'm in l…love with. *sigh* How am I going to do this with out you? We're on a rescue mission someone could get hurt, or worse killed. I don't know if I can do this._

Jessie looked at the building, ignoring the two younger girls' argument of how to get in, thinking of why she had to do this. _Here I am, the oldest, and I have to take orders from the scrawny twerp! But then again she has done this sort of stuff before. _Jessie than looked over her shoulder at Misty. _She looks a little confused scared even. She's too young for this stuff anyone can see that. I was told to help her out when she needed it, but I don't think I'm the one she wants sympathy from. Why do prophecies always want kids that are way to young! They should be at least over 20! I'm 19 and I still am not ready for this. They should get someone who knows what they're doing. Not a bunch of rookies like us who just go and hope everything will turn out fine. * sigh * I wonder if I can talk to Misty without them knowing? _She started concentrating on that last though and without out knowing she had connected with Misty.

__

Misty? 

Jessie? How are you doing that? 

Umm I don't know, but are you ok, I mean going through with this? 

To tell you the truth, no, I'm not, but if I don't do it than who will. At times like these I wish that Ash was really here. I know its our duty, but I…I'm…I'm scared. I'm scared of what might happen to you guys. I don't want anyone to get hurt let alone die because I wasn't careful. 

Look, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll do just fine. Just think if you were in Ash's shoes each time he had to save the world, how do you think he felt. He had to have been scared, and he got through with it, so will you. Now get it together and come on theses girls over here are driving me crazy. We can go through the side; there's a secret passage there. 

How do you know? 

This used to be one of Team Rockets hide outs until me and James told Officer Jenny where it was. 

Oh ok, Thanks Jessie. I didn't know you could be so…nice. 

Yeah, neither did I. 

"Ok girls lets go." Misty said.

"Where we going?" Kelly and Felicia asked.

"Don't worry just follow Jessie." 

The girls sneaked around to the side of the building, where there were a bunch of bushes. Jessie was looking all over the place. She couldn't find what she was looking for. (well duh why would she be looking for it. -_-;;;;)

"Uhh…Jessie? What are you looking for?" Felicia asked. Jessie ignored her and just continued to look for whatever it was she was looking for.

"Jessie…hello?!?!"

"Be quiet!" she yelled, "I need to concentrate."

Kelly decided she would check this place out when she found something shinny on the ground. She decided to pick it up and show it to Jessie. "Jessie what's this." It was a sword. It looked like a sword, it was too tiny to tell, and it was like a small key chain. 

"OH! Where'd you find that!?!" Jessie yelled.

"Umm…on the ground over there." She said pointing to her left. Jessie grabbed it and hugged the girl. "Uhh you're, you're welcome." Jessie stopped and concentrated on the sword. She was murmuring a chant under her breath, it was so quiet that the girls thought she was crazy, mumbling to a sword. But then all of a sudden the sword grew in length and width. The blade was about two feet in length and two inches in wide. The handle was of pure gold, and on each side was a purple jewel.

"Um Jessie what is that for?" Misty asked.

"This? Its to open the secret door, it's also a present my father left me before he past away. Now enough talking lets go in!" Jessie pointed the sword at the wall and said, "Open sesame!" the sword started glowing a bright purple then magically the wall opened.

"Open sesame? How original." Kelly said. 

Jessie just stuck her tongue out at her mumbled another set of words so the sword turned back to a tiny key chain, that she put around her neck and walked in.

************* 

They had been walking for what seemed like forever, walking down cold musty hallways, running into dead ends. Even getting caught in a couple of spider webs. Which Misty, mind you, got freaked out about. They had continued walking making only lefts when they came to a fork in the hall. (^_^;;;;) Jessie stopped at one section, almost like she wasn't sure which way to go.

"Shouldn't we turn right?" Kelly asked.

"How do you know we're supposed to go right.?" Jessie asked.

"Um, well because we've been going left this whole time and it just seemed reasonable to go right."

"Yeah, we are supposed to go right." Jessie said as they continued down the right pathway.

Further along the way Misty got a little frustrated and asked, 

"Jessie are you sure you know where you going." 

"Yes, just keep your eyes open. Team Rocket may have left, but they're traps are still here."

"It's dark in here. Felicia do you have a Charmander or something?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, go Char-"  
"Wait stop! If you let that out it will be easier to get caught." Jessie said.

"Well maybe this will help said Kelly reaching up to pull a torch out of the wall.

"No wait!" Jessie yelled. Too late Kelly pulled on it and the floor opened up from underneath her and she fell through. "It's a trap. Come on, let's go." 

"But Jessie we can't just leave her down there, she's my responsibility, we should go after her! She could get caught!" Misty yelled.

" Don't you think I know that! There isn't anything I can do! That trap leads to the prison which is located in the main room, which is where we were headed considering it's the only place anyone would be! She'll be fine she's probably with Sabrina, I don't think they will hurt her." 

"Um girls, what's that?" Felicia asked, interrupting their feud, while pointing to a huge door at least 50 feet in front of them.

"Oh look we're here." Jessie said matter-of-factly. "Shh…be quiet we don't want to make a big appearance."

__

Misty. 

Yeah. 

Look I'm sorry about what I said, it's just we don't have time to go looking for Kelly.

Its ok, this is just getting to me, being in charge of you guys and all. 

Don't worry you're doing fine, I'm sure Ash would agree too. 

Misty blushed. _ Shut up Jessie. Anyway, thanks again for helping me out, well I have a plan. _

"Felicia, when we get in and talk to this guy that kidnapped Sabrina, I want you to see if you can find either Kelly or Sabrina."

"Sure thing Misty."

"Jessie I want you to go with her to make sure nothing happens."

"What about you?" Jessie asked, worry evidable in her voice.

"Don't worry 'bout me I can handle this." _I hope._

"All right, good luck." Jessie said.

"Yeah, all right lets go in." Misty walked up to the door and pushed it open slowly. Walking in they looked around, but didn't see anything. Misty walked over to the left towards the wall. She felt around and when her hand it something she smiled, "Aha, found it." She flipped the switch and the lights turned on.

"How'd you know that was there?" Jessie asked.

"I dunno, instinct I guess."

"Well, well, well, guess you finally decided to join me?" Said a, mysterious voice whose figure was hiding behind a chair that had its back facing them.

__

Jessie, take Felicia and go look for Sabrina and Kelly. 

Right. 

"Don't go anywhere _Jessie_." The mysterious voice said. (we'll just call it M.V. for now ^_^)

"How'd you know my name!?!?" Jessie gasped.

"Let us just say a little fairy told me. Just like I know two people are with you, one is Misty the other Felicia. Now then lets get this business started. I am not the one you want to talk to about letting Sabrina go. But I do get to take care of her, and lets just say, she isn't in any condition to talk." Said M.V. He/she pushed a button and a light near the back wall turned on. Misty gasped as she realized who it was. _Sabrina!_ She looked through the window, Sabrina had cuts and bruises all over her. Her face was all banged up and her clothes, well there wasn't much left of her clothes.

"What did you do to her!" Misty yelled in pure anger.

"Only what I was told to do." Said M.V. laughing evilly.

__

Where have I heard that voice? It sounds so familiar.

Jessie, does that voice sound familiar to you? 

Yeah, I was trying to figure it out myself, but I'm not sure who it is. 

"Why don't you show yourself!" Misty yelled. 

The figure smirked, "All right _Misty Dear _." M.V. turned around and everyone gasped.

"Mrs. Ketchum!!!!"

__

*************

Mwahahahahaha Cliffhanger!!! So are you surprised!?! Well I was going to put more to it, but I decided that some of you want my next chapter out soon, so, plus I haven't really done any cliffhangers lately. ^_^ So now then tell me what you think please! I want to get at least ten reviews for this, it makes me feel good that people are actually reading it, but it makes me feel better when people actually review it! I don't care if they're flames or compliments or criticism! Anything! Well I'm working on the next chapter right now so buh bye! 

READ: Hey I was wondering if anyone out there is good at writing Song Fics, because I have a really great idea for one, but I'm no good at it. Also I have another idea for one that's like a fantasy type thing w/ romance in it, so if anyone out there wants to do it e-mail me at [Poisenpivy@hotmail.com][1] or through AIM or the review box down there! R&R

   [1]: mailto:Poisenpivy@hotmail.com



	9. The Choice Between Two Lovers

"How nice of you to come

Disclaimer: *Looks at everyone reading* *Blinks twice* Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!! * Laughs so hard she falls of her chair * Ow...you know that's the second time I did that..-_-;;;

AN: Well I'm back! And chargin! I had new inspiration! I don't know from what but yeah! While I typed this I was listening to, Carolyn Dawn Johnson, Pokemon To be a Master, A*Teens, Dixie Chicks, Barenaked Ladies, and Anastasia. I repeated A*Teens 3 times and Pokemon twice! I was all like dancing while typing so uh yeah…^_^ Well hope you enjoy it's a little…well I dunno just weird.

IMPORTANT!!!: TO ALL TRACEY FANS! I'm very sorry for this chapter because it's major Tracey bashing!! And I don't hate him like you might think, I just don't like him that much! Now then my view of him is changing very slowly so...uh…yeah! Don't hate me!!!!

Ages: Same as before.

__

Italics: Thoughts

(): AN

_Italics_: Telepathy.

*************

before:

"Why don't you show yourself!" Misty yelled. 

The figure smirked, "All right _Misty Dear _." M.V. turned around and everyone gasped.

"Mrs. Ketchum!!!!"

*************

That's the Strangest Riddle I've Ever Heard…
    
    "How nice of you to come." Mrs. K replied.

"How, but I…I thought you were on vacation!?" Misty exclaimed.

"Well deary as you can see I'm not." Misty looked into Mrs. Ketchum's eyes, she slightly gasped noticing they were pure black, not the innocent cheery brown ones she was used to seeing, but black eyes that showed no emotions, almost like Richie and Gary's eyes.

"Who did this! I know you wouldn't do this on you own!" Misty yelled.

"Your right she wouldn't, that's why my love used her, just like he's using Richie and Gary." Said a voice hidden near the shadows.

"Kelly!?!?! I thought you fell into that trap!?!"

"On the contrary Misty, I did that on purpose, so I could get here before you."

"So that's how you knew we were supposed to turn right." Felicia said.

Misty turned back to Mrs. Ketchum, "Why are you doing this? What made you decide to help them? You were always the one on the good side and always seeing the good in everyone." Mrs. Ketchum didn't say anything. She just sat there staring at Misty.

"Don't worry she'll be fine, she was just a thing we needed to use to get Sabrina, she'll be sent home not even remembering what she did." Misty was furious. _Why is this happening, First I have to split up with Ash second, I have to be part of some damned legend. Third, I'm responsible for three no two girls and one psycho path that's evil, fourth Mrs. Ketchum just kidnapped Sabrina without knowing and just being someone's pawn in a game of chess. Man how is Ash gunna take this. I wonder if I can get a hold of Sabrina._

"Jessie, stall Kelly, I need to see if I can talk to Sabrina. Felicia, contact Ash and tell him about his mom. Tell him to not worry and that I will explain everything, and try and transport her back to where everyone else is, to see if Hydra can snap her out of this." The two girls nodded. Jessie started talking to Kelly, calling her names, and picking fights, anything that would get her distracted. Felicia took Mrs. Ketchum to a corner of the room and teleported back to the hideout. Misty then walked back towards the door so to stay out of sight.

__

Sabrina, can you hear me? Sabrina. 

M…Mi…Misty is that you. 

Yeah, are you ok? 

Ok, that's an understatement, I've been better. I can't move though and I can't use any of my psychic powers, only telepathy. They put a device in here to stop it. If you can just get it and destroy it I can get out of here. 

Do you know where it is? 

Yeah, if you come to the glass and go to your left there's a small button, its very tiny so look carefully, press it and that should unlock everything. 

Ok, do you know who is head of this monstrosity? 

No, I only knew Mrs. K was being controlled and I knew about Kelly but I couldn't get a hold of anyone, all I know is its some weird guy. 

While Sabrina was talking Misty had been searching for the switch. _ I think I found it. _

Good, now there's two buttons press the one on the left then the one on the right. 

Ok. Misty said as she did as she was told. Kelly looked up and heard the noise. 

"No!" She yelled as she punched Jessie in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and ran over to Misty. She through something out of her hands and it hit the side of Misty's hand.

"Ow! Kelly! You know this is wrong! Now let me let her out!" Misty said. 

"Yeah right, why would I do that?" Kelly asked. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and she turned around quickly. 

"Misty! What happened to your hand? Are you okay? Should we bandage it?" Ash said, running over to her. He grabbed her hand and started to examine the cut. 

"Kelly cut my hand with a razor leaf, but I'm fine and no, we shouldn't bandage it right now. We have more important things to deal with!" Misty screamed. 

"Huh?" Ash raised an eyebrow, confused. 

Meanwhile...

"Kelly!" Brock ran over to her. "What are you doing?" 

"Stopping you guys from succeeding!" She answered. "And I don't like you anymore. I love someone else!" 

"W-what?" Brock looked as though he was going to vomit. "But Kelly, why?" 

"I don't need to tell you!" Kelly answered. 

"Kelly, you know whoever it is doesn't love you back. But I do!" Brock said. "Now please, think about your friends. Those you could hurt, being evil. I know the Kelly I know wouldn't like that. The Kelly I know would never hurt her friends. NEVER!"

"I don't care what you have to say! I know you're wrong!" 

"No, I'm not and you know it! You just don't want to admit it!" 

__

Maybe he's right, Kelly thought. _But no, he can't be! He goes against everything I was told! ...But what if what I was told is wrong? _

"And Kelly, you know he doesn't love you, you just don't want to admit that, either! You know I'm the one who loves you, not him!" 

"Maybe you're right...," Kelly said. _But how can he be right? Isn't ****** right? But...no one's always right..._

"I know I'm right! You're not evil at heart. You just think you are! You're stronger than that!" 

"No! I can't believe you! Every time this happens it always blows up in my face. You, Brock, are going to be the first one to go!" She looked over at Misty and Ash seeing them trying to help Sabrina. "Right after I take care of them." She started running towards the two, they turned and looked seeing her coming towards them at a rapid speed. They both closed their eyes ready for impact, but when that didn't come they opened their eyes to see a very shocked Brock. Kelly was no where in sight.

"Where'd she go?" Misty asked.

"I don't know, she was running towards you guys then all of a sudden she disappeared." Brock replied.

"Looking for me." They all turned to look behind them, to see Kelly pop up behind Sabrina. "Well, look here you left her unattended so now I get her back." Kelly said as she held a knife to Sabrina's throat. "As long as she can't use her psychic powers she can't hurt me, and as long as I have this knife you can't hurt me either."

"You're wrong about that you little b****." 

"Wha?" Kelly said as she was knocked to the side as the knife was thrown across the room.

"That's for knocking me out! Now then you tell us right now who is doing this and why you're helping him!" Jessie said threateningly. 

"Never!" she shouted as she stood there glaring back. Jessie was enraged, she charged and punched Kelly in the stomach and then the nose.

"You F****** B**** how dare you!" Kelly yelled, she then powered up for a Razor leaf attack and fired it at Jessie. She dodged all but one as it cut the upper part of her arm.

"Grrr…you think you can beat a 'fighting professional' in a FIGHT!" Jessie again charged at her, but this time her eyes were glowing red and her fist had a yellowish aurora around it then it surrounded her whole arm. 

Kelly just stood there, not moving, looking, well, bored. James, who had been watching from the corner the whole time suddenly yelled out. "Jessie don't do it!" But it was all ready too late she pulled back and hit her straight on, but not before Kelly put her hand up and blocked it. A sickening crunch could be heard throughout the building.

"Yes actually I do. Maybe you should think about whom you're fighting. ROCK does hurt." She smirked and then grabbed Jessie's right arm (the one w/ the broken hand.) flipped her over slamming her on her back hard then snapped it in two places. 

"Ahhhh!" Once again it reached throughout the entire building.

"Now then," Kelly said, "who else wants some?"

"Why you inconsiderate little…" James stopped, Jessie had gotten back up and looked pissed. Kelly turned around and looked back at Jessie.

"So you want some more I see."

"Why of coarse, but you must forget I'm also psychic." Her eyes turned black and a mysterious wind surrounded her, she raised her left arm and slammed Kelly into the wall.

"If that's how you want to play." Kelly said as she struggled to get up. She took two steps forward then stopped. Everyone was watching by this time. For they knew that you dare not try and stop a battle between these two girls, especially Jessie. Brock, though, was in a corner of the room with his head down, for he knew he could not change Kelly's mind unless something drastic was going to happen. Kelly picked up her right foot and slammed it down. The building started shaking. The floor above them started to crumble as well as the floor beneath them. Brock had finally turned and looked a scared look on his face. 

"Everyone get under something NOW!!!" Without question they did so. Luckily for Ash and Misty because the place where they were just standing a huge piece of concrete had fallen there. 

__

That would've hurt. Thought Ash. The only two still standing were, of coarse, Kelly and Jessie.

Ignoring the falling debris Kelly once again picked up her foot and slammed it down, this time focussing all energy on one spot and sent it all towards Jessie. 

The ground was crumbling before her, the energy of the attack coming closer; she put her head down raising her left arm. A blue aurora surrounded her entire body. Her head shot up as she focused all her energy on the attack coming towards her. When it was less than a foot away it stopped and then started heading back at Kelly.

Before she could react, her own attack had hit her, hard. It was more powerful then she thought as a giant hole opened from beneath her. "Ahhhh!!!" Luckily, for her, she had grabbed onto a metal bar sticking out. "Ahhhh! Someone help me!"

"Kelly!" Brock screamed. Before he could get there someone had appeared in front of him. "Tracey!" 

"Why hello there Brock."

"Tracey! Thank god! Get me outta here! I'm slipping." Tracey looked down the hole at Kelly then laughed.

"Ha you think I'm going to help you? Hahaha"

"Why you son of a…"

"So little Brocky-poo has a mouth does he. Well, let me explain; Kelly here," He said as he pointed down. "Was my little spy. I used her and claimed I 'loved' her. Fell for the old trick didn't yeah sweetie. Well now that at least two of you are out that makes my job easier."

"Never!" Brock said as he charged Tracey, but being the 'watcher' (yeah, yeah lame I know…) he is he saw it coming, so he moved out of the way. Without anywhere else to go Brock fell into the hole.

"Brock!" Kelly yelled.

"Well guess that's three which leaves…4. Perfect!"

__

Oh god, this can not be happening! Great I find a girl who likes me, then doesn't and then I try to save her. What do I get? I fall through a damn bottomless hole! Suddenly something wrapped around his waist. _What the?_

"Brock hand on I got ya!" He looked up and saw that Kelly had used her vine whip to catch him.

"If you could do that then how come you couldn't save yourself!?"

"Um…I forgot…"

"Wha." If he could have face-faulted he would have. When he got back up he saw something that surprised him. Felicia and Jessie were knocked completely out, with many broken bones and James was barely hanging on. Ash was helping Misty get up from something Tracey had done. He was about to go help when he heard a thud behind him.

"Man you sure are heavy." Kelly said before she passed out. Brock smiled and shook his head. 

"Hey Tracey! Think you can win so easily, well think again!" Brock yelled as he charged at Tracey tackling him to the ground. He punched him in the face a couple times before he got off of him. 

"Nice try Brock, but maybe you should cool off!" Tracey shot a blast of water at him. Brock went down on one knee with his head bowed and he was breathing hard. 

"I will not let you beat me!" Brock screamed as he got up and charged him once more, but this time his speed was too much for Tracey. He knocked him over and he flew far enough to fall in the hole behind him.

"Ahhh! This is not over yeeeeeeet!"

Ash walked over with a limping Misty at his side. "Wow Brock, great job buddy."

"Yeah thanks. Come on lets get everyone out of here. Oh and Ash." 

"Yeah."

"Keep an eye on Misty. Don't let her get hurt." He whispered into Ash's ear. Ash slightly blushed, but nodded.

"Misty I'm going to set you down so I can get everyone else ok."

She nodded as he leaned her up against a wall. Brock had gotten Kelly up and put her next to Misty. They were heading over to Jessie, James, and Sabrina when they heard a strange noise behind them.

"Oh my god." Misty whispered. It was Tracey; he had called out his Scyther to bring him back up.

"Hey Brock…Surprise!" He said as he shot out a water blast as well as razor leaves. 

"AHHHH!" Brock screamed in pain. 

"Hey Trace, you forget about someone." Ash said as he punched him in the nose. It didn't matter though because Brock was out. "Great…" Ash mumbled.

"So Ash you wish to fight do you." Tracey launched himself at Ash and started punching and kicking him. Not letting any room for attack Tracey kept it up throwing in some of his element attacks as well. All of a sudden the room got dark. 

"Pikaaa…CHU!" Pikachu jumped in the air and let out his most deadly attack. Thunder's Furry. It hit Tracey dead on. He flew back and landed with a thud against the wall. 

"Thanks…Pikapal." Ash said before he fell to the ground. Pikachu nodded, but then also fainted from using up all its energy.

"Ash!" Misty yelled as she tried to run over to Ash.

"Hey Misty guess its up to you now." He said weakly.

"But Ash I, I can't."

"Yes you can Misty. Listen to me, no matter what anyone has ever said to you, especially your sisters they were wrong. You can do and be anything you want. I believe in you Misty. We all believe in you. Please don't let us down. I…" He didn't finish as he fainted.

"Awe how touching. Too bad you won't get to live up to those standards." Tracey advanced towards Misty.

"You know Tracey I think you're just jealous. Because all of us get to be a part of something and you were just a left over someone to take Brock's place."

"That's not true!" He was getting enraged more by the second and Misty knew it.

"Ok whatever you say, but you were just someone to throw in there, to 'help' us out along the way. And quite frankly I think you just got us into more trouble. And you got in the way of me and Ash." The last part was whispered. It brought a tear to her eye but she wiped it away, frustrated.

"No!" He said as he lunged forward only to be met with the not so soft ground.

"Like that one time where you thought Nurse Joy had drowned. Look what happened then. Ash almost drowned because of you!" Once again he charged her, but she disappeared. "No one will get hurt anymore!" She yelled from behind him. He turned and looked, what he saw made him freeze in fear. Her hair had turned blue her skin glowed and her clothes turned into white robes. The air around her started to twist in a mini hurricane and her hands glowed all different colors. When she opened her eyes they were pure white. 

Sabrina had woken up at this time to see this phenomenon. "Oh my god. She's the Angel of light." (Yeah I got it from Digimon. What u gunna do sue my? Hahahaha)

White had surrounded Misty's body and when it was over she stood before Tracey her hand pulled back. She said some mumbled words and then blasted him. After the blow she then collapsed to the ground and she returned to her normal self. 

"You think you can get rid of me that easily think again." Tracey replied as he slowly got up. Misty almost threw up at the site of him. His body was a mess. His body had burns all over it and his arm was out of its socket.

"No…I failed, Ash I'm sorry." She whispered before she fainted.

"Don't be too confident Tracey, its what causes death." A mysterious voice in the shadows said.

"Who are you?" He sneered.

"I am your worst nightmare." It said as a black figure leaped out of the shadows and plunged a sword into his back. Tracey then disappeared into a puff of black smoke. He was getting ready to leave when Sabrina stopped him.

"Hey wait. Aren't you going to stay and help them?"

"I will, but it is not time. When the two prophets know how to control their true forms is when the father of the present will meet his son of the future."

He then leaped out the window and disappeared. 

"That is the strangest riddle I have heard."

*************

Yeah!!! I finished!!! It took so long! I had no idea how I wanted this chapter to end but then I got the best idea! Well I hope you liked it. I tried my best on the action part without help. Well I'm all ready working on the next chapter so please R&R 
    
    Oh I want to have a little contest just for people reading this it isn't much. I want to know if anyone out there knows what AAM also stands for. My soccer team is the only people who know what it is and they definitely don't read this, but just take a guess! I don't know what I 'd give the winner maybe a congratulations and a picture who knows…but that is if there is a winner. ^_^ Adios! Alvedersain(sp?)! umm…and more!


	10. The Legend Continues

End of the Battle Kiss

Disclaimer: …and to think Ash is dense….

AN: HHEEYYYY!!!!!! Ahahahahaha I am back!! And this chapter is really stupid it just explains more about the stupid legend…and I am really getting sick of this, but I like to end my stories so I will continue this and hopefully it will get better. I have a new fic coming out I was going to get it out before I got the next chapter out, but it doesn't look like it -_-;;; Ok well hopefully you like this. I don't really, but you guys apparently like to read what I write when I think it sucks…but have fun!!!! 

Ages: same as before

(sdffa): AN

_Italics:_ Telepathy stuff…

*************

****

Before:

"Don't be too confident Tracey, its what causes death." A mysterious voice in the shadows said.

"Who are you?" He sneered.

"I am your worst nightmare." It said as a black figure leaped out of the shadows and plunged a sword into his back. Tracey then disappeared into a puff of black smoke. He was getting ready to leave when Sabrina stopped him.

"Hey wait. Aren't you going to stay and help them?"

"I will, but it is not time. When the two prophets know how to control their true forms is when the father of the present will meet his son of the future."

He then leaped out the window and disappeared. 

"That is the strangest riddle I have heard."

*************Half an hour later*************

Everyone had woken up except Misty. "Sabrina what happened to Tracey?" 

"You don't want to know." she replied. "But he's gone. Ash get Misty so we can head back."

"Kay." He said as he picked up Misty. He looked down and smiled at her. She looked so calm and peaceful sleeping. He traced his fingers across her face; feeling her silky smooth skin, it sent chills up and down his spine.

"Ash. Ash…ASH!" Brock yelled waving his hand frantically in Ash's face.

"Huh? Oh what is it Brock?"

"Well we were wondering if you would like to come back with us or just stand there staring at Misty all day." 

Ash blushed furiously. "I wouldn't mind the second one." Everyone started cracking up. "Did I just say that out loud!"

"You sure did Ashy-boy." Felicia replied holding back some giggles.

"I didn't, I mean, I meant to, that's not what I wanted to say!" He yelled.

"Sure we believe you. Now come on we don't have all day." James replied. Ash grumbled under his breath but followed them out of the building. 

*************

"Ow! Hey cut it out! That hurts!" Jessie screamed as Brock tried to tend to her wounds.

"Of coarse it hurts. You broke your arm in two places and I'm not even going to count how many things you broke in your hand." He replied.

"Me!? I didn't do it she did!" Jessie screamed pointing at Kelly.

"I said I was sorry."

"Yeah well 'I'm sorry' isn't going to fix this! OW!!!" She yelled as she threw up her broken arm. 

Kelly just looked down at the ground and walked away quietly.

"Jessie! If you say one more thing to her you'll have more than a broken arm. She said she was sorry for what she did. Can't you just forgive her!" Brock yelled at her.

"No! Not yet anyway. I'm still mad at her."

"Fine, whatever." He said as he went to find Kelly. Jessie grumbled and walked away.

"Hey guys I found some more stuff in this old book! It's really important so I need you all to be here in 5 min." Hydra replied over a loud speaker. (Hey so I can't think of anything, it's a big place. How else are they going to know?)

*************5 minutes later*************

"Ok everyone here?" She looked around the room. "Yep, ok good." Hydra said. Before this Sabrina had explained what had happened when everyone was passed out.

"Ok well what I've read is really interesting, it has a lot…"

"Can you just give us a quick summary so we can get it over with?" Jessie replied angrily. Hydra glared at her, but nodded.

"Ok well apparently two of you are the 'prophets' and you have to save the world. And what I gather from Sabrina one of you had all ready transformed. Misty," She said looking at Misty. "Do you think you can do it again?"

Misty shook her head no. "I don't even know how I did it, plus it took a lot out of me, I'm not sure I could do it without hurting myself."

"Ok, that's fine, now then we don't know who the second one is but I have a hunch. I won't tell you because I could be wrong. A very important person has also come into this. It says that he is the future son of the present father."

"Wha?" Ash said.

"Um…He'll appear when the two prophets can control their forms and he said that's when the father of the present future (I added that it makes more sense) will meet his son of the future." Sabrina said. "Then he disappeared."

"Do you know what he looked like?" Jessie asked.

"Only vague details, he was in all black and he was hidden in the shadows. But from what I could tell, he was a very crafty swordsman and was very quick. His hair was a light purple and his eyes, his eyes were bluer than the sky…"

"Um…looks like Sabrina has lost it." Ash said.

*WHAM*

"Ash! You are so clueless. She likes the guy ok! Man I can't believe I like you." Misty mumbled.

Ash was just twitching on the floor. Everyone even Sabrina, who'd snapped out of it, chuckled. 

"Ok anyway…Misty you're good at riddles do you get it?" Jennifer asked.

Misty sat there with a very stern look on her face. 

"Well while she's thinking why don't you tell us the rest." Kelly said.

"Ok well, It says here that there will be a point where your powers are useless, so that means you will need to be very reliable of your Pokemon. It also says electric, dark, fire, and water will change and combine their attacks to get rid of the second barrier. SO I'm assuming that it means Ash and Misty's Pokemon combine powers and the first barrier was Tracey, and that the Pokemon will defeat whoever or whatever is the second. It also says something about the birds..."

"I got it!" Misty yelled before Hydra could finish. Everyone looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Ok it means that the father of present future which would be someone now, would meet the son of the future which would be in the future but the boy would be in the present, which is now." Everyone sweat dropped. 

"Uh Misty, that's even more confusing." Jessie said.

"Oh um…ok let's take…Ash here and use him as an example. Ok let's say in oh five six years Ash gets married and has a kid. That kid, when he grows up, needs to go back in past. That would mean this time. So the son would meet his father when his father was younger and before he had the kid. Get it?" Misty asked everyone. (this sounds so much like Dragon Ball Z…hehehe)

"Uh…sorta." Ash said scratching his head.

"Good, I'm sure if Ash sorta gets it you all get it." 

"Ok now that that's over with, as I was saying about the legendary birds. Now from what I gathered apparently we will also find out who the mother is of the guy that Sabrina saw."

"How?" Kelly asked.

"Because it says that Her son will give her Ho-oh and she will give him Umbreon, or more like Ho-oh will choose to go with her and her Pokemon will go with him. Now befo…" Her pocket was beeping noisily. "Uh hold on a second guys…" She took out her potable vid-phone and opened it.

"Jennifer get those chosen ones out here now! Someone has just destroyed the Vermilion gym and Vermilion went with it! No one knows what happened to the people inside the gym. Get them over here to see if they're any clues! Officer Jenny out." 

"Ok guys I'm sure you heard that so lets get going to Vermilion now!" Everyone but Ash, Misty, Sabrina and Hydra disappeared. 

"Uh…my watch thing isn't working…" Misty said.

"Neither is mine." Ash said frantically pushing the button.

Hydra and Sabrina laughed. "Well, Ash, call out Lugia and have him take you there." Hydra said.

"Great idea!" Ash yelled. The three girls sweat dropped.

"Lugia go! Come on Misty hop on." Ash said giving her his hand.

"Uh...is it safe?" Misty asked timidly slowly bringing her hand up to his.

"Sure it is!" He grabbed her hand and put her behind him. "Lugia take us to Vermilion as fast as you can!"

__

As you wish Master. Lugia took off into the sky with Misty yelling for dear life a she clung to Ash, squeezing him.

"Mis…ty…please...loosen…your gr...grip…can't…can't breathe…" Ash said, his face turning blue. 

"Oh sorry…" Misty said as she loosened her grip. 

Ash let out a big breath, than he smiled enjoying his time with Misty. "Hey Misty."

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say, that if one of us doesn't get out of this alive, I want you to know, I never hated you, despite what I said and even if you do hate me." He said as he hung his head a little.

"Oh Ash, I…I never meant to say those things to you…I guess I was just trying to help you in a way…sorry if I ever really hurt you, and I never hated you to begin with." Misty said, a tear coming to her eye. (*sniff* mine too...yeah right…this is so corny, sorry …) She gave him a hug from behind and rested her head on his shoulder. "Ash."

"hmm" He said enjoying the warmth.

Misty smiled and said, "You still owe me a bike."

"Waaa..." 

(I just had to throw that in there!!!)

*************

Ok I have no idea why I ended it there, but it seemed that it was a good enough place as any. SO I hope you liked this sorry excuse for a chaptered story! Because quite frankly I don't know how you can read this crud…I really think its kinda lame, but since some of you like it, I'll continue. AND TO ALL TRACEY FANS: ABOUT MY 'GOODBYE TRACEY' FIC I REALLY DON'T HATE HIM…I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE KINDA FUNNY. SORRY!!!!

Ok now that I got that done with…

For everyone who wanted to know what AAM also meant **_besides _**Ash and Misty: Drum roll please!!!…………..AGGRESSIVE ATTACK MODE!!!! For all those girls out there!! Ahahah… my club soccer team made it up^^….Loved everyone's guesses though, I never would have thought of some of those! Ok my next chapter will becoming out whom knows when considering school has started again. PLEASE R&R I LOVE ALL AND ANY REVIEWS AS LONG AS THEY AREN'T COMPLETELY MEAN JUST TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO WORK ON…BUT SOME WHAT NICLEY!!! PLEASE!!! IT HELPS OUT MY ENGLISH GREADE TOO!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA eeep…-_-;;;

****

IMPORTANT: If you want to know when I post the next chapter and/or new stories e-mail me or tell me so I can tell you ^^ thanx for the idea Dusty and Angie!!! Hehe umm…I was gunna say something else, but I can't remember…


	11. Author notes

**VERY IMPORTANT!!!!   **Hey everyone!!! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating this fic in like a year or so…but when I lost my notebook I lost all passion to do this story, plus I thought it sucked.  But don't worry I will cointinue soon, and I'll most likely re-write it all!! I'll let you all know!  But since my computer is down I'm putting this up sorry!!!

~*Misty Wildfire*~


End file.
